Die Assistentin
by Guapa Tasia
Summary: Professor Severus Snape bekommt ungewollt fachliche Unterstützung *g*


Severus Snape drehte sich nicht nach der Eule um.  
  
Er empfing gewöhnlich keine Briefe, schrieb keine und erwartete also auch keine. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr richtig, wie man einen privaten Brief schreibt. Wie beginnt man? Es war lange her, dass er den letzten geschrieben hatte, genau 16 Jahre, da musste er nicht lange nachdenken.."   
  
Der Brief begann mit den Worten:   
  
Mein lieber Freund,  
  
Du glaubst nicht was mir passiert ist...  
  
@Vier Tage früher@ Christen McArthy übergab der Eule die Nachricht mit der Zusage für Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte ihr seine mit einer Nachricht geschickt und gefragt, ob sie kurzfristig eine Anstellung als Assistentin für Zaubertränke annehmen möchte. Da sie sich auf diesem Gebiet die letzten 3 Jahre nicht mehr weiterentwickelt hatte, war sie zuerst verwundert, Prof. Dumbledore sie ausgesucht hatte. Aber Christen konnte sich gut vorstellen wieder in Hogwarts zu leben. Außerdem hatte sie sich in der Muggel Welt nicht mehr so richtig einleben können nach der Schulzeit in der Zaubererwelt. Sie war wegen dem milden Klima nach Spanien ausgewandert und lebte nun in Madrid.   
  
Christen hatte Prof. Dumbledore zugesagt, weil es ziemlich langweilig gewesen war als kaufmännische Angestellte in einem Büro zu arbeiten. Nach dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung in diesem Bereich hatte sie eigentlich schon gar keine Lust mehr sich ins morgens ins Büro zu schleifen.  
  
Da kam ihr das Angebot aus Hogwarts gerade recht. Die Kündigung war schnell geschrieben und Urlaub hatte sie noch genug, so dass sie schon Morgen aufbrechen konnte. Christen wusste genau, was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie diese Stelle annahm.  
  
Sie fuhr sich der Hand durch ihre langen ihrer Meinung nach viel zu dünnen blonden Haare und dachte darüber nach, wie die Zusammenarbeit mit Prof. Snape wohl werden würde.   
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie ihn nicht gemocht hätte in ihrer Schulzeit. Sicher war er in vieler Hinsicht ein seltsamer Lehrer gewesen. Aber Christen mochte außergewöhnliche Menschen. Und er war ganz und gar außergewöhnlich.  
  
Sie sah Prof. Snape vor sich, mit seinen schwarzen halblangen Haaren, der markanten Nase, den sinnlichen geschwungenen Lippen und erst seine Augen...  
  
Schon als Schülerin des Hauses Gryffindor hatte sie dem Unterricht so manches mal nicht folgen können, weil sie ihn verträumt angesehen hatte. Nie hätten die anderen Mitschüler von ihrer Schwärmerei erfahren, die hätten sie ja für verrückt gehalten!   
  
Sie packte noch einige Sachen in den Koffer, unter anderem ihren lange nicht genutzten Zauberstab und dachte an die letzten Vorbereitungen die noch zu treffen waren. Morgen würde es losgehen!  
  
@In Hogwarts@  
  
Alle Lehrer saßen beim Abendessen das zu Severus´ Unmut sehr laut und fröhlich verlief.  
  
Nach einer Weile sprach Albus Dumbledore ihn an. "Severus kommst Du bitte nach dem Essen noch zu mir in mein Büro, ich möchte gerne etwas mit Dir besprechen?"   
  
Severus fragte sich im Stillen, ob es wieder um das leidige Thema, nämlich seinen Unterrichtsstil gehen würde. Auf Diskussionen hatte er gar keine Lust an diesem Abend. Am liebsten wäre er direkt nach dem Essen in sein Labor im Kerker verschwunden, um ein paar neue Rezepturen für Zaubertränke zu testen.   
  
So klopfte Severus schließlich an die Türe von Albus Dumbledore, der ihn gut gelaunt hereinrief: "Hallo Severus, setz dich doch, möchtest Du ein Glas Wein mit mir trinken? Oder lieber ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen, Du hast ja beim Abendessen nicht viel gegessen?"   
  
Severus verneinte und wollte, dass Prof. Dumbledore am besten gleich zur Sache kam. Albus spürte diese innere Unruhe und entschloss sich, das "Thema" direkt auf den Tisch zu bringen. "Severus, ich habe eine junge Dame als Assistentin für dich hier nach Hogwarts bestellt."   
  
"Wie bitte? Ich habe mich wohl verhört! Was soll ich denn mit einer Assistentin?"  
  
In Severus´ Augen blitzte es auf und er sah aus (nein nicht als wäre Weihnachten abgesagt worden *g*), als stünde der Zaubererweltuntergang unmittelbar bevor.   
  
Albus atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er hatte verschiedene Gründe Christen McArthy nach Hogwarts zu holen. Der eine war, das es ihm nicht gefiel, das Severus sich immer mehr in sich verschloss. Sicher, er war immer schon ein Eigenbrödler gewesen, aber es wurde immer schlimmer mit ihm.   
  
Ein weiterer Grund war jedoch, das Severus nicht alleine die Zaubertrankbrauerei so perfekt beherrschen sollte. Wenn ihm etwas zustieß, musste auch jemand anderes bei seinen genialen Neuerungen durchblicken! Und wer hielt es schon lange mit ihm als Kollegen aus?  
  
Bis auf letzteres nannte Albus Dumbledore Severus diesen Grund auch. Er sah ihn an und fuhr fort: "Du kennst die junge Dame übrigens. Sie heißt Christen McArthy und war doch eine sehr gute Schülerin in dieser Schule." Severus dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Zöpfen zugehörig dem Hause Gryfindor. Sie hatte sich einige Male mit ihm angelegt und ordentlich Punktabzüge für ihr Haus eingetrieben.  
  
Albus erblickte die Falte an der Nasenwurzel bei Severus. Er sah es schon vor sich, mit ihm würde es Christen McArthy nicht leicht haben. Aber nur weil er genau wusste, wie zäh die junge Dame ist und das sie ein heiteres Gemüt besaß, genau deshalb hatte er sie ausgewählt.   
  
Severus würde sich trotzdem alle Mühe geben, sie zu vergraulen. Dafür kannte Albus ihn zu gut. Prof. Dumbledore ließ sich an diesem Abend auf keine Diskussion mehr mit Severus ein. Es half ihm nichts! Morgen würde Miss McArthy auf der Matte stehen.   
  
Toll, dachte Severus als er eine knappe Viertelstunde später das Büro verließ. Das Prof. Dumbledore mir das antut. So ein junges Ding soll meine Assistentin werden. Ich habe gar keine Zeit für so ein Anhängsel wie die.   
  
Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck ging er in seine Räume im Kerker und warf die Türe laut hinter sich zu. Severus nahm ein Buch mit dem Titel "Hexenbesen und andere Überraschungen" aus dem Regal und versuchte, sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Eine Weile später zog er sich aus und warf seine Sachen über den Sessel vor dem Kamin.   
  
Dann legte er sich ins Bett. Eigentlich war Severus viel zu wütend um zu schlafen und er wusste, er würde beim Morgengrauen noch wach liegen und grübeln. Darum stand er auf und holte sich etwas von seinem Schlaftrank aus dem Labor neben an.   
  
Severus nahm einen großen Schluck und legte sich dann wieder in sein Bett. Der Trank wirkte wie immer ziemlich schnell und seine letzten Gedanken waren: "Miss McArthy wird sich noch wundern."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus recht spät auf. Er hatte keinen Unterricht Heute, denn es war Sonntag. So duschte er erst, zog sich an und beschloss, das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen, damit er nicht in Verzug kam.   
  
Severus dachte dabei an die Arbeiten seiner Schüler die er noch zu korrigieren hatte und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Heute Nachmittag kommt ja Miss McArthy und da will ich zur Begrüßung nicht zu spät erscheinen. Ein schmieriges Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
Dann fing er an, wild in den Arbeiten seiner Schüler die Fehler zu markieren. Als er fertig war, zeigte die Wanduhr an, dass es Zeit wurde. Er hatte nun einen riesigen Hunger, darum ging er zum Mittagessen. Die anderen Kollegen hatten schon alle im Esszimmer Platz genommen. Auch Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nahm sich von der leckeren Mahlzeit.  
  
Alle anderen scheinen sich auf die Ankunft von Miss McArthy zu freuen, dachte Severus, denn es ging um kein anderes Thema beim Essen. Schade, dass sie nicht lange bleiben wird. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Severus wieder ein wenig grinsen. Albus blieb das nicht verborgen: "Es freut mich, dass Du heute so gut aufgelegt bist Severus, deine junge Kollegin sollte jeden Moment eintreffen."  
  
Da kündete eine der Hauselfen Christen McArthy auch schon an. Alle standen auf und gingen in die große Empfangshalle. Christen stand am Eingang und war natürlich schrecklich aufgeregt. Sie wurde zu erst von Albus Dumbledore willkommen geheißen und dann nach und nach von allen Kollegen begrüßt.   
  
Severus hatte sich in der Schlange ganz hinten angestellt. Er hasste solche Förmlichkeiten. Als er schließlich an der Reihe war, reichte Severus Christen schnell seine rechte Hand, drückte die ihre kurz fest und sagte mit seiner tiefen hocherotischen Stimme langsam: " Miss McArthy, willkommen in Hogwarts." Dabei sah er mit seinen dunklen Augen direkt in ihre.   
  
Er musste zugeben, sich nicht mehr daran erinnern zu können, das sie so himmelblau waren. Sie war auch noch etwas gewachsen und nun nur noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Christen sah ihm frech in die Augen und sagte: " Es freut mich auch, wieder hier zu sein". Sie wollte noch Prof. Snape hinzufügen, kam sich damit aber dumm vor, also ließ sie es aus.   
  
Albus trug der Hauselfe auf, Christen ihre Räumlichkeiten zu zeigen. "Dort kannst du in Ruhe deine Sachen auspacken, wir werden uns dann beim Abendessen sehen", sagte Prof. Dumbledore zu Christen. Sie bedankte sich und folgte der Elfe, die ihr die Zimmer im Kerker gegenüber den Räumen von Prof. Snape zuwies.   
  
Christen schaute sich um. Es waren zwei nette kleine Räume mit angrenzendem Bad. In dem einen Zimmer standen ein Himmelbett und der Kleiderschrank. Der andere Raum war etwas größer. Dort befanden sich ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz, zwei schöne braune Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und ein großes Regal, das voll war mit allen möglichen Büchern. Christen dachte an die Begrüßung von Prof. Snape, dabei bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Wie er sie angesehen hatte...   
  
Beim Abendessen trafen sich alle im Esszimmer wieder. Christen hatte sich ein wunderschönes aber schlichtes blaues Kleid angezogen und trug ihre langen Haare offen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore bat sie, neben Remus Lupin Platz zu nehmen. Alle unterhielten sich nett mit einander nur Prof. Snape war wie immer recht still. Beim Dessert sprach er Christen die gegenüber saß an: " Miss McArthy, morgen Abend um 20:00 Uhr fange ich mit der Arbeit an meinem neuen Projekt an. Sie wissen ja sicher noch aus meinem Unterricht, wie viel Wert ich auf Pünktlichkeit lege?"   
  
"Ja sicher Prof. Snape, ich werde pünktlich sein." Christen hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Sie hörte sich an wie ein Schulmädchen. Gleichzeitig war sie auch ein wenig verletzt, weil sie spürte, dass er sich nicht gerade darüber freute, nun mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten.   
  
Sie beschloss aber, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und verzog sich nach dem Essen auf ihre Zimmer. Christen entfachte mit ihrem Zauberstab ein behagliches Feuer im Kamin und setzte sich in einen der Sessel.   
  
Ihr war ein wenig flau im Magen, denn sie dachte daran, das morgen ihr erster Arbeitstag mit Snape sein würde. Hoffentlich reichten ihre Kenntnisse noch aus um ihm zu assistieren. Sie hatte Prof. Dumbledore ihre Bedenken mitgeteilt, doch er hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt: "Christen, du kennst Prof. Snape doch, er ist vielleicht nicht die Geduld in Person, aber ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei und er kann dir noch viel beibringen. Mach dir bitte nicht allzu viele Gedanken, ihr werdet schon mit einander auskommen."   
  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet gewesen. Christen las noch ein wenig in den Unterlagen über Zaubertrankzutaten und ging dann rechtzeitig ins Bett um für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein.   
  
Der nächste Tag ging recht schnell vorbei, da Christen noch so einiges erledigen musste.  
  
Sie hatte auch lange geschlafen, da sie wusste, dass Snape Nachts eine sehr lange Ausdauer hatte, wenn er in seinem Kerker arbeitete und sie wollte nicht unter Müdigkeit und Konzentrationsstörungen leiden, wenn sie mit ihm arbeitete. Wie wahr sie mit der langen Ausdauer lag, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht ahnen...  
  
Pünktlich um 20 Uhr klopfte Christen an die Kerkertüre von Prof. Snape, der daraufhin  
  
ein schnarrendes "herein" hören ließ. Mit mulmigem Gefühl betrat Christen das Labor.   
  
"Da sind sie ja endlich, wir müssen anfangen, wenn wir heute noch zu etwas kommen wollen. Hoffentlich haben sie nicht alles vergessen was sie bei mir gelernt haben." Sagte Prof. Snape.   
  
Na dass wird der Trip in mein Verderben dachte Christen noch, als sie sich dabei die Ärmel hoch schob und zu Snape an den Arbeitstisch trat. Severus Snape hatte gewissenhaft wie immer die Zutaten für den neuen Trank bereitgestellt.  
  
"Diese drei müssen abgemessen werden", zischte er und wies mit seinem langen Zeigefinger auf drei übelriechende Substanzen in glasigen Flaschen. Dass die so stinken können, noch bevor sie geöffnet sind, dachte Christen.  
  
"Was ist, ekeln sie sich, oder muss ich ihnen wie einer Erstklässlerin zeigen wie man richtig abmisst?" Snape war heute sehr ungeduldig.  
  
Christen spürte, wie die Wut jetzt schon in ihr hoch stieg. "Wie viel soll ich denn davon abfüllen?"   
  
Snape blickte sie grimmig an: "Da liegt eine Notiz von mir vor ihren Augen auf dem Tisch"  
  
Christen war total irritiert, denn eben noch, sie hätte es schwören können, lag der Zettel mit den Angaben noch nicht vor ihr.   
  
Sie maß nun die 3 Zutaten genauestens ab, während Prof. Snape den Kessel anheizte und schon eine seltsame zähe Flüssigkeit, sowie etwas Salbei und Baldrian hineingab. Christen stellte wieder einmal fest, wie gut Prof. Snape aussah. Sie beobachtete seine schlanken geschickten Finger und träumte vor sich hin, als es plötzlich laut klirrte und sie aufschrak.   
  
Sie hatte eine der Flaschen mit dem Inhalt der übelriechenden Flüssigkeit angestoßen und diese lag nun zersplittert auf dem Kerkerboden. Das Gebräu verteilte sich schnell und gleichmäßig, dann gab es einen Knall und ein kleiner aber feiner Krater war nun im Boden zu sehen.   
  
"Verdammt du ungeschicktes Weib" hörte sie Snape schreien. In seiner Wut war er einfach zum DU übergegangen, was Christen nicht weiter schlimm gefunden hätte. Unter anderen Umständen jedenfalls. Aber in diesem Ton, das war eine Unverschämtheit. "Es tut mir leid",  
  
stammelte sie schnell, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht einen seiner berühmten "Wutanfälle" bekommen würde.   
  
Doch zu spät, in seiner Raserei konnte Severus die Wörter die ihm auf der Zunge lagen nicht mehr zurück halten. " Ich habe Prof. Dumbledore gleich gesagt, das ich niemanden brauche, der mir hier den letzten Nerv raubt. Aber nein, er musste mir ja den weiblichen Teufel in Person schicken."  
  
Snape kam mit wallendem Umhang schnell auf sie zu und sagte dann gefährlich nah an ihrem Gesicht. " Ich brauche niemanden der mir hier hilft, sie tun mir und sich selbst einen Gefallen, so schnell wie möglich das Weite zu suchen. Das ist nur ein gut gemeinter Rat." Seine Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich auf.  
  
Christen schluckte und dann erst bemerkten beide den entsetzlichen Gestank der Flüssigkeit.  
  
Diese hatte Nebelschwaden freigesetzt die nun dicht durch das Labor zogen. Snape kam auch gar nicht mehr dazu sich weiter auszutoben, da die Zutaten im Kessel schon überliefen. Blubbernd schwappte der Inhalt über den Rand des Kessels und lief hinunter bis auf den Arbeitstisch. Schnell eilte Severus hinüber und wischte die Brühe auf.   
  
"Ich werde verrückt" , dachte Christen, die Angst hatte schon wieder Prof. Snapes Zorn spüren zu müssen. Aber selbst Schuld ist er ja, hätte mal nicht so einen Aufstand machen sollen und seine eigene Tätigkeit besser im Auge behalten.   
  
"Nun steh doch nicht so dumm herum, hilf mir lieber das Chaos das du angerichtet hast zu beseitigen" schnauzte er sie an. Jetzt reicht es dachte Christen. Ungehalten schrie sie zurück:  
  
"Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein! Sie Ekel, sie Pedant, sie Menschenhasser. Kein Wunder das es niemand mit ihnen aushält. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Prof. Dumbledore gerade mich ausgesucht hat, um ihnen zur Hand zu gehen."  
  
Christen war jetzt auch vor Zorn hochrot angelaufen und erschrak aber im selben Moment über die Dinge die sie Snape an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Na und wenn schon, dachte sie, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr eine seiner Schülerinnen.   
  
Severus Snape´s Augen wurden noch schwärzer als er Christen drohend ansah. Dann sagte er:  
  
"In was für einem Ton redest du mit mir, was glaubst du wen du vor dir hast?" Trotzig blickte Christen ihn mit ihren großen Augen an, sagte aber kein Wort. Ihr Herz klopfte nun heftig.  
  
Sie fragte sich, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war ihn so zu reizen. Immerhin war er ein unberechenbarer und jähzorniger Mann.   
  
Severus war nun so in Rage, was gleichzeitig auch andere Auswirkungen auf seinen Körper hatte als das Anschwellen seiner Halsschlagader und der Wut die ihm hochgekommen war.  
  
Eine leichte aber stetig ansteigende Erregung breitete sich in ihm aus. Vor allem jetzt wo er Christen noch einmal genauer betrachtete. Sie war wirklich süß. Er bewunderte ihren Mut,  
  
ihm so die Stirn zu bieten, es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, das jemand das wagte.   
  
Severus machte nun mit dem Hand eine bedeutende Geste: "Komm her" Die Art wie er das sagte, ließ Christen erschaudern. "Nein, ich habe genug von ihnen für heute und gehe auf mein Zimmer." Sie lief schnellen Schrittes zur Kerkertüre, die aber sofort mit einem Zauber von Snape verschlossen wurde. "Du bleibst bis ich dich entlasse. Du kannst doch nicht glauben das ich dich einfach so ungestraft gehen lasse."   
  
Christen glaubte nicht recht zu hören. "Und was willst Du bitte schön mit mir machen, mir etwa Punkte abziehen?" Sie grinste frech, bis ihr auffiel, das sie jetzt auch DU gesagt hatte.  
  
"Wer hat dir erlaubt mich so anzusprechen? Du wirst mich so anreden, wie es sich gehört!"  
  
"Und wenn ich jetzt noch einmal sagen muss, das du herkommen sollst, schwör ich dir dann lernst du den Potion Master kennen." Christen bekam es nun wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. So hatte noch nie jemand mit ihr geredet. Was hatte er vor? Sie entschied sich da auch ihr Stolz schon nichts anderes zuließ, für die Flucht nach vorne.   
  
"Ich sage NEIN, lassen sie mich jetzt bitte gehen", versuchte sie es nun bestimmt. Sein Blick schien sie zu hypnotisieren. "Das Wort NEIN kannst du für heute Abend aus deinem Wortschatz streichen. Ich will es bis morgen Früh nicht mehr hören." Christen blieb wie erstarrt auf der Stelle stehen.  
  
Sie wollte weg, wusste aber erstens nicht wohin und zweitens konnte sie sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen. Zu dumm von mir, das ich noch nicht mal meinen Zauberstab bei mir habe, in meinem Zimmer liegt er gut.   
  
"Meine Geduld ist überstrapaziert, wenn du nicht kommen willst, hole ich dich eben" sagte Severus leise mit seiner tiefen Stimme.   
  
Drohend kam er auf sie zu. "Wann hat dich das letzte Mal jemand übers Knie gelegt?"  
  
"WAS?" Christen starrte ihn jetzt ziemlich entsetzt an. "Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein." Während er weiter auf sie zu kam, öffnete er seinen Gürtel unter dem Umhang und zog ihn von der Hose. Amüsiert dachte er: "Jetzt wo sie Angst hat, da sagt sie wieder "SIE".   
  
Jetzt kam wieder Leben in Christen, schnell lief sie hinter seinen Schreibtisch, aber er war schneller und hatte sie schon am Handgelenk gepackt. "Das wagen sie nicht" brachte sie aufgeregt hervor. "Prof. Dumbledore wird davon erfahren, darauf können sie einen ihrer Gifttränke nehmen." Severus sah sie belustigt an und zwinkerte ihr zu: "Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken Kleines, der Deletrius Spruch lässt dich schnell vergessen, was ich nun mit dir anstellen werde.   
  
Severus legte seinen Gürtel auf den Schreibtisch ohne Christen loszulassen und umfasste dann ihre beiden Handgelenke. Er drückte sie an die Kerkerwand und presste seinen Körper an den ihren. Sie spürte das Severus schon sehr erregt war. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher an ihres bevor er seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre drückte.   
  
Christen konnte sich nun nicht mehr wehren und wurde atemlos, als Severus sie küsste. Himmel konnte er gut küssen! Severus küsste sie nun heftiger bis er so erregt war, das er abbrechen musste, weil ihm seine noch nicht erledigte "Aufgabe" wieder einfiel.   
  
Christen sah, wie Severus auf den Gürtel schielte. "Nein, bitte nicht Sev...." Er hob eine Augenbraue an und sah dabei auf sie herunter. "Du hast das verbotene Wort benutzt", er machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu "Und im übrigen bitte ich dich, nicht DU zu mir zu sagen, das finde ich etwas unpassend. Du kannst Sir sagen oder Master Snape, hast du das verstanden Christen?"   
  
Als sie sah, das Severus die Hand nach dem Gürtel ausstreckte, beeilte sie sich mit ihrer Antwort: "Ja, Sir " Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihn so anzureden, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr erregend.   
  
Severus nahm den Ledergürtel straffte ihn und sagte zu Christen: "zieh dich aus", dabei setzte er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Ach, und bitte heute noch" fügte er hinzu, als er die Scheu in ihren Augen sag. Christen musste hart schlucken. Sie wusste, es würde für sie eh kein Entrinnen geben. Außerdem musste sie an seinen Kuss denken. Bei diesen Gedanken zog sie sich ganz langsam aus und ließ die Sachen auf den Boden gleiten.   
  
Als sie ganz nackt war, kam Severus wieder ganz nah an sie heran, nahm ihre Hand und schob sie sanft in seine Privaträume. Dabei sah er ihr ununterbrochen in ihre Augen. Christen wurde nun recht heiß, auf die Tracht Prügel hatte sie echt keine Lust. "Leg dich auf mein Bett. Auf den Bauch", sagte Severus nun wieder etwas strenger. Christen sah ihn flehentlich an, aber als sie spürte, dass er kein Erbarmen haben würde, tat sie was er verlangte.   
  
"Wenn du möchtest darfst du mitzählen" sagte er, aber sie wollte nicht einen Ton von sich geben. Lieber würde sie sich die Zunge abbeißen. "Ich denke 24 Schläge reichen für deine Vergehen, da dies dein erstes Mal ist." Außerdem kommst du noch in den Genuss einer Zusatzstrafe." Als er diese Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wollte Christen protestieren, aber das kam auch schon der erste Schlag.   
  
Sie gab keinen Laut von sich, was große Mühe kostete. Severus bemühte sich, sie nicht allzu sehr ranzunehmen, da er schließlich noch etwas mit ihr vorhatte. Als er den letzten Schlag ausgeführt hatte, ließ er den Gürtel fallen legte sich mit auf das Bett und nahm Christen in seine Arme. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. "Na, war es so schlimm?" Seine Stimme war nun sehr sanft. "Oder bist Du nur in deinem Stolz verletzt? Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Du hast mich zur Weißglut gebracht." Sagte er ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.   
  
Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Wange und küsste sie auf den Mund. Christen seufzte kurz und drückte sich fest an ihn. "Welche ist deine Lieblingsstellung, Kleines?" Christen erschrak, wollte er sie denn nicht gehen lassen? Sollte sie die Zusatzstrafe nun auch noch ertragen?  
  
Nun dämmerte ihr aber langsam, was das für eine Strafe sein sollte.  
  
Ängstlich sah sie Severus an. Der wurde wieder ungeduldig: "Wenn ich immer so lange auf eine Antwort warten muss, wirst du es sehr schwer haben mit mir" Christen sah verlegen weg.  
  
Dann stammelte sie: "Sev.., Sir ich habe noch nie..." Nun musste Severus aber schlucken.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein so hübsches Mädchen noch nie Sex gehabt hatte. Oder doch?   
  
Er versuchte, sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen: "Hab keine Angst, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein. Christen nickte, sie wusste, das es nun geschehen würde. Natürlich hatte sie schon Bekanntschaften mit Männern gemacht. Aber sie wollte das erste Mal nur jemandem schenken, wenn sie sich sicher war, das es der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit ist. Das dieser Zeitpunkt nun so schnell kommen würde, hätte sie sich bei ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts auch nicht träumen lassen.   
  
Severus stand auf, machte im Kamin mit seinem Zauberstab ein behagliches Feuer und legte den Umhang ab. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett und zog seine Stiefel aus. Als er aufstehen wollte, um sich weiter auszuziehen, tippte Christen ihn an: "Vielleicht wundern sie sich, aber könnten sie die restlichen Sachen nicht anlassen?"   
  
Das wunderte Severus nun allerdings. Wie sollte er denn... Aber dann sah er Christen an und nickte. Er legte sich auf sie und drückte seinen Unterkörper an ihren. Dabei küsste er sie so leidenschaftlich, das Christen aufstöhnte. Severus streichelte sie liebevoll und drückte nach einer Weile mit seinem Knie ihre Beine auseinander.   
  
Severus musste auch aufstöhnen bei dem Gedanken, dass eine Jungfrau unter ihm lag. Wie lange hatte er überhaupt schon kein Opfer mehr unter sich gehabt? Er fühlte wie Christen sich entspannte und dass sie keine Angst mehr hatte, sich ihm hinzugeben. Sie öffnete sein Hemd und saugte an seiner Brustwarze.   
  
"Ohh nein, nicht, ich werde echt wild, wenn Du das tust." Christen grinste ihn an: "Ich will aber" sagte sie trotzig. Severus blickte ernst in ihre Augen: "Dann musst Du auch mit den Konsequenzen leben." Nun neugierig geworden saugte sie weiter an seiner Brust. Severus hatte das Gefühl, seine Hose müsse jeden Moment platzen.   
  
Er konnte nicht mehr und befreite seine Männlichkeit, um sich dann noch mehr an Christen zu pressen. Severus spürte, das Christen auch sehr erregt war. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und flüsterte: "Bitte ich will meine zweite Strafe, jetzt." Severus schaute sie amüsiert an. Die Ungeduld hatten sie wohl beide als Eigenschaft gemeinsam.   
  
"Hast Du keine Angst?" Er sah sie zärtlich an. Nein, wollte sie sagen, ihr fiel aber ein, das dass Heute ein verbotenes Wort für sie war. "Nur ein wenig" flüsterte sie darum. Severus küsste Christen noch einmal heftig und sagte dann: "Ich will, dass du mir die ganze Zeit dabei in meine Augen siehst, verstanden!?" Ihr wurde bei seiner dunklen Stimme so heiß, das sie nur eine Kopfbewegung machen konnte, die Zustimmung verhieß. Severus war durch ihre Gefügigkeit und dass er über ihren Stolz gesiegt hatte so erregt, das er ohne weiteres Zauberstabgefuchtel gleich zu Sache kam.   
  
Langsam drang er in sie ein. Als er den Widerstand spürte, wurden seine Pupillen größer und er stieß ihn mit einem Ruck beiseite. Er fühlte, wie Christen in seinen Armen zitterte: "Zitterst du vor Angst oder vor Kälte?" fragte er ernst, da es ihm Mühe bereitete, sich zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Eher vor Erregung" Christen`s Stimme war kaum zu hören. Als wäre sie zu schwach für weitere Aktivitäten.   
  
Kein Grund also sich zu beherrschen, dachte Severus. Er war auch nicht der Typ, der sich ewig Zeit beim Sex ließ. Lieber öfter nacheinander und dafür um so heftiger. Dass er damit nicht unbedingt den Geschmack der meisten Frauen traf, wusste er. Severus stieß nun immer heftiger und schneller zu. Christen machte kurz die Augen zu, weil sie der Anblick von Severus so erregte, dass sich nicht mehr wusste, wo hin mit sich.   
  
"Hey, du sollst mich ansehen." Sofort sah sie wieder in seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen und spürte, wie sie plötzlich ein Gefühl überkam, das sie so noch nie vorher gespürt hatte.  
  
Severus fühlte, dass es soweit war und drang so fest und tief in sie ein, bis er schließlich in ihr explodierte. Dabei musste er so laut stöhnen und rief Christen´ s Namen, dass es sie so erregte und sie mit ihm kam.   
  
Erschöpft legte Severus sich danach auf den Rücken und zog Christen in seine Arme.  
  
"Jetzt darfst du Severus zu mir sagen." Christen konnte nur bis über beide Ohren grinsen.  
  
Ihr Zaubertränkemeister war wirklich außergewöhnlich. In dieser Nacht liebte Severus Christen noch einmal sehr liebevoll. Und als sie am nächsten Morgen geduscht und angezogen waren, räumten sie zusammen das Chaos vom Vorabend auf.  
  
Ein paar Tage später schrieb Severus an einen guten Freund einen Brief.   
  
Er endete mit dem Satz: "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal eine gleichgesinnte Partnerin finden würde. Natürlich habe ich keinen Vergessenzauber über sie gelegt. Ist das nicht eine verrückte Geschichte?"  
  
Dein Freund Severus  
  
@@@@@ (Beginn der Fortsetzung) Bei Severus Snape kam heute gar keine Lust auf für seinen Stundenplan. Erst hatte er die Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen, letztere bekamen natürlich ihre schlechter benoteten Arbeiten wieder.   
  
Danach kam er noch zu dem Vergnügen mit den Häusern Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu verbringen.   
  
Außerdem hatte er verschlafen, was bei ihm sonst nie vorkam und er musste das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, wenn er den Unterricht noch rechtzeitig beginnen wollte. Das würde verdammt eng werden. Fast so eng wie Christen...   
  
Severus strich sich schnell seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Was soll´ s, an die Arbeit.   
  
Er verließ seinen Kerker und als er mit wehendem Umhang den langen Korridor entlang lief, kam ihm Professor Sprout mit den Ravenclaw´ s entgegen.   
  
Sicher waren sie auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus. Einige Mädchen schwatzten laut und Severus, der Morgens ein besonders ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Frieden hatte, sah sie mit seinem finsteren Blick mahnend an.   
  
Die Mädchen wurden sofort still und legten einen Schritt zu als sie den immer schlecht gelaunten Prof. Snape wahr nahmen. Snape legte eine noch bösartigere Miene auf und betrat schließlich einige Meter weiter den Klassenraum, aus dem ein Lärm tobte, wie er es von seinen Schülern noch nie gehört hatte. Es bot sich im ein Anblick der Verwüstung: Bücher über Zaubertränke und Hefte flogen durch die Gegend und fast alle Gryffindors und Slytherins befanden sich nicht auf ihren Plätzen, sondern saßen auf den Tischen.   
  
Einige standen sogar darauf, um sich mit ihren Zauberstäben zu duellieren. Ein paar Schüler erschraken, als sie zur Türe schauten und den Professor für Zaubertränke erblickten.   
  
Das Prof. Snape zu spät kam hatte auch Ron Weasley ausgenutzt. Er erlaubte sich den Spaß, einem Slytherin Mädchen einen OB aus der Tasche zu ziehen und ihn Blutrot anzumalen. Dieser wurde dann kurz mit Wasser angefeuchtet und von ihm durch die Luft geschleudert. Das Flugobjekt klatschte unglücklicher Weise direkt vor Prof. Snapes Füßen auf.   
  
"Was fällt ihnen ein, hier so herum zu toben?" schrie Snape mit seiner kräftigen dunklen Stimme. Seine Halsschlagader trat hervor und pulsierte heftig, als er die Kerkertüre laut zuwarf.   
  
Ron schluckte, in der Klasse wurde es augenblicklich totenstill. Alle blieben so wie sie waren, als hätte sie der Petrificus Totalus getroffen. Prof. Snape hatte das Flugobjekt aus Richtung Ron Weasley kommen sehen und bückte sich, um das "blutige" etwas aufzuheben.  
  
Er hielt den rot bemalten OB zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger am Faden in die Höhe, dieser baumelte aufgequollen hin und her. Wassertropfen die sich rot verfärbt hatten, vielen im zwei Sekunden Takt zu Boden. Die Szene bot einen so komischen Anblick, dass sich Lavender Brown nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ein breites Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht. Schnell hielt sie sich die Hand vor ihren Mund.   
  
Prof. Snape entging dies natürlich nicht. Sein Antlitz verfärbte sich dunkelrot und seine Stirnfalte wurde tiefer. Er flüsterte als er sagte: "Mr. Weasley, sie dürfen sich nach der Stunde bei mir für ihre Strafarbeit melden. Gleichzeitig werden Gryffindor 50 Punkte abgezogen."   
  
Lavender kamen nun vor Lachen die Tränen, obwohl sie mühsam versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. So sehr sie es versuchte, es entwichen für jeden hörbar, irre gekicherte Laute.   
  
"Und sie Mrs. Brown", seine dunklen Augen funkelten als Snape seinen Blick an sie wandte. "Was finden sie so amüsant? Ihnen werden noch aus anderem Grund die Tränen in die Augen schießen, seien sie dessen versichert. Sie werden sich Mr. Weasley nach der Stunde anschließen!"   
  
Nach diesen Worten entsorgte Snape das "Corpus Delicti" im Abfalleimer und die Schüler einschließlich Lavender und Ron setzten sich in Bewegung und nahmen mucks Mäuschen still ihre Plätze ein.  
  
@@@@@ Christen McArthy las sich noch einmal die Rezeptunterlagen für den versaubeutelten Trank den Severus mit ihr brauen wollte durch. Das wird wohl ein länger dauerndes Unterfangen werden. Nicht das es mich stören würde, dachte sie, und lächelte willkürlich.   
  
Sie musste natürlich an den Abend denken, als sie Severus assistiert hatte und dabei ein "kleines" Chaos im Labor verursacht wurde. In mir hat er auch ein Chaos ausgelöst, schmunzelte sie. Dabei tanzten kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.   
  
Es war schon Zeit fürs Mittagessen und so machte Christen sich fertig und auf den Weg zu den Kollegen. Als sie ins Esszimmer kam, saßen alle anderen schon am Tisch. Sie blickte kurz zu Severus herüber, der ihr direkt in die blauen Augen sah.   
  
Dabei meinte sie ein Zucken in seinen Mundwinkeln zu entdecken. Oder war dies die Andeutung eines Lächelns? Scheu wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Remus Lupin. Severus der gegenüber saß, konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr lassen. Wie schön sie doch war.   
  
Severus fiel ein, dass sie sich nach der "Chaos-Nacht" wie er sie für sich selbst nannte nicht für einen neuen Termin verabredet hatten. Also sprach er Christen sofort an: " Mrs. McArthy, unser Projekt, können wir heute Abend fortfahren mit unserer Arbeit?"   
  
Er sagte nun ganz bewusst wieder "Sie", es brauchte ja nicht jeder der Anwesenden wissen, was zwischen ihm und Christen gewesen war.   
  
Mrs. McGonagall blickte ungläubig auf, weil sie ihren Ohren nicht traute. So freundlich war Severus selten reden zu hören. Und das, nachdem er seine Assistentin so ungnädig in Empfang genommen hatte.   
  
Christen erschauderte, als sie seine sinnliche Stimme wahrnahm. "Nein, das geht leider nicht,  
  
Severus" kam Albus Dumbledore schnell zu Wort: "Heute Abend kommt eine Vertretung für die kranke Prof. Sinistra."   
  
"Der neue Astronomielehrer wird um 20:00 Uhr eintreffen. Ich bitte sie daher alle pünktlich in der Empfangshalle zu erscheinen um Professor Nicholos Probus Hephaistos zu begrüßen," fuhr Prof. Dumbledore fort.   
  
Severus war enttäuscht. So lange konnte das doch nicht dauern mit der Begrüßung. Warum zum Teufel musste Prof. Sinistra auch Morbus Basedow befallen? Hat wohl die Sterne zu lange beobachtet bis ihr die Augen rauskamen. Verdammte Muggel Krankheit dachte Snape.  
  
Dabei kräuselten sich seine Lippen und ihm war jeder Appetit vergangen.   
  
Nach dem Essen gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer. Christen hatte eine Verabredung mit Prof. Dumbledore. Er wollte noch etwas mit ihr besprechen. Also gingen sie gemeinsam in sein Büro.  
  
@@@@@ Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Kerker und stellte fest, das es schon kurz vor 20 Uhr war. Das Abendessen hatte er bereits versäumt. Also, keine Zeit um weiter über dem Projekt zu brüten. Er ließ alle Unterlagen so liegen wie sie auf dem Tisch verstreut waren und machte sich auf den Weg in die Empfangshalle.   
  
Alle anderen Kollegen waren schon da. Professor Hephaistos ist soeben eingetroffen, strahlte Mrs. Mc Gonagall. Severus schenkte ihr nur einen grimmigen Blick und sah sich nach Christen um. Diese schüttelte gerade dem neuen Professor die Hand.   
  
Er war groß, ca. ein Meter neunzig, schlank und er hatte langes hellblondes Haar das glatt bis zu seinen Hüften herabfiel. Und wie Severus später sehen sollte leuchtende, hellgrüne Augen. Er erinnerte ihn sofort an Lucius Malfoy, den Vater seines Schülers Draco.   
  
"Und das ist unser Hauslehrer für Slytherin, Prof. Severus Snape, " stellte Albus Dumbledore Severus nun vor.  
  
Prof. Hephaistos streckte Severus seine rechte Hand entgegen und lächelte ihn mit strahlenden weißen Zähnen an. "Der Meister der Zaubertränke himself, ich habe schon viel von ihren Künsten gehört" sagte er freundlich, dabei blitzten seine Eckzähne auf, die Severus besonders lang vorkamen.  
  
Snape reichte Prof. Hephaistos seine Hand und hob nur kurz seine Mundwinkel an, bevor er zur Begrüßung sagte: "Danke für die Blumen und willkommen in Hogwarts."  
  
Was anderes fiel Snape nie zur Begrüßung ein. Lieber wäre er jetzt in seinem Kerker, um weiter an dem Trank zu brauen. Und am allerliebsten mit Christen.   
  
Aber daraus würde leider nichts mehr werden heute. "Ich habe mir gedacht, wir trinken alle zusammen ein Glas Rotwein oder einen Tee in meinem Büro, damit Prof. Hephaistos sie alle ein wenig besser kennen lernen kann", sagte Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Mir bleibt auch nichts erspart, ich hasse small talk, dachte Snape und ging mit den anderen in Dumbledores Büro. Schnell entstanden Konversationen über die verschiedensten Themen.   
  
Remus Lupin unterhielt sich mit dem neuen Astrologie Professor über berühmte Animagi,  
  
Dumbledore lachte mit Prof. Sprout und Minerva McGonagall über anzügliche Witze, während der Rest der Lehrerschaft sich miteinander über den heutigen Unterrichtstag ausließ.   
  
Nur Snape und Christen standen etwas steif beieinander und beobachteten ihre Kollegen bei ihren Unterredungen. Christen schaute Severus immer wieder verstohlen in die Augen und trank dann in schnellen Zügen das Glas Rotwein leer.   
  
Vielleicht entspannt mich das ein wenig, dachte sie. Die anderen müssen doch merken, dass zwischen mir und Severus was gewesen ist. Aber keiner schien auf sie zu achten.   
  
Plötzlich kam Prof. Hephaistos auf die Beiden zu und stellte sich direkt zwischen sie.  
  
"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht", sagte er. "Aber nein", beeilte sich Christen zu sagen. Ein wenig zu schnell, wie Severus fand.   
  
"Darf ich ihnen vom Rotwein nachschenken Mrs. McArthy?" Prof. Hephaistos lächelte sie lieb an. "Oh Danke, besser nicht, ich fühle mich jetzt schon ganz schläfrig. Das passiert mir immer, wenn ich Rotwein trinke."   
  
"Wann treffen wir uns denn um die Unterrichtsgestaltung zu besprechen?" richtete Prof. Hephaistos seine Frage an Christen. Snape, nun hellhörig geworden, blickte Christen wütend an. "Das könnten wir morgen Vormittag tun, sie haben doch morgen noch keinen Unterricht oder?" Christen stellte ihr Rotweinglas auf dem Tisch ab.  
  
"Sehr gerne, sagen wir nach dem Frühstück?" Hephaistos schaute kurz zu Snape, der immer noch eine äußerst säuerliche Miene machte. "Nach dem Frühstück passt es mir hervorragend.  
  
Ich gehe nun auf mein Zimmer, gute Nacht zusammen."  
  
Alle wünschten Christen eine angenehme Nachtruhe und Snape wollte sich auch schon verabschieden, um mit Christen zu reden, als Dumbledore ihn zu sich winkte. Verflixt noch mal, nun würde ihm diese kleine Natter entwischen, fluchte Severus in Gedanken.  
  
Er ging zu Dumbledore, der ihn in eine ruhige Ecke zog. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich Mrs. McArthy für ein paar zusätzliche Aufgaben an Prof. Hephaistos ausborge oder?"  
  
"Schließlich ist es ja nur, so lange Prof. Sinistra krank ist. Kann noch ein paar Wochen dauern, aber was sollen wir machen?"   
  
Noch für ziemlich lange Zeit ließ Albus sein Opfer nicht aus den Klauen. Endlich zu später Stunde konnte Severus in seinen Kerker verschwinden. Oh was für ein schrecklicher Tag war das heute. Erst musste ich verschlafen, dann das tobende Klassenzimmer, Abends der neue Professor und dann schleimt dieser auch noch an Christen herum.   
  
Und diese Hexe lässt es sich auch noch gefallen. Na warte, Du kleine Schlange, du kannst was erleben....   
  
@@@@@   
  
Als Christen am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam, waren schon alle Kollegen anwesend.  
  
Aufmerksam zog Prof. Hephaistos Christen den Stuhl zurecht, damit sie Platz nehmen konnte. Severus beobachtete die beiden mit Argus Augen.   
  
Remus Lupin der auf der anderen Seite neben Christen saß, war an diesem Tag besonders gut gelaunt und redete ohne Unterlass.  
  
Christen konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich wohl fühlte in Männergesellschaft. Frauen waren ihr oft zu zänkisch, zickig und launisch. Nicht, dass sie sich davon ausgenommen hätte. Aber sie genoss es, so zuvorkommend behandelt und von den Männern umworben zu werden.  
  
Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, wie Severus sie und den Astronomieprofessor beobachtete.  
  
Und sie hatte auch seine Aufbruchstimmung am Abend vorher bemerkt. Sie war ja nicht dazu gekommen, ihm davon zu erzählen was Prof. Dumbledore beschlossen hatte. Christen musste ein wenig grinsen. Und als dieser Severus dann aufgehalten hatte...   
  
Sie mochte Prof. Hephaistos vom ersten Augenblick an. Konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn sie Severus ein wenig reizte. Sie rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Ihr Hinterteil brannte noch ganz schön. Sie fing Severus´ Blick auf , der alles andere als freundlich war.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging Severus zum Unterricht und Christen mit Prof. Hephaistos in ein freies Klassenzimmer zur Vorbereitung der ersten Astronomiestunde für die Zweitklässler.  
  
Sie konnten gut zusammen arbeiten und kamen schnell voran. Als sie fertig waren, bot Prof. Hephaistos Christen das DU an.   
  
Christen lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie bei Severus zum noch nicht offiziellen DU gekommen war. Sie nahm das Angebot von Nicholos gerne an und dieser zauberte schnell eine Flasche Hexer Prosecco und zwei Gläser herbei.   
  
Als sie beide gerade die Gläser an die Lippen hoben, ging die Türe auf. Snape stand im Türrahmen und starrte Christen und Prof. Hephaistos mit entsetztem Gesicht an.  
  
"Ich störe ungern" sagte Snape mit eisiger Stimme, "Aber ich will wissen, wann wir mit unserem Projekt fortfahren, Mrs. Mc Arthy."   
  
"Na, wann immer sie möchten, Professor Snape" antwortete Christen. "Heute um 20.00 Uhr"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rauschte er davon, nicht ohne die Türe etwas lauter ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.   
  
Christen schmeckte der Prosecco jetzt nur noch halb so gut. Severus ist super sauer, das war ihm anzusehen. Ist aber auch ein blöder Zufall. Musste er gerade im ungünstigsten Moment hier auftauchen?  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir Christen?" Besorgt sah Nicholos sie nun an. "Es ist nichts" Christen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ich muss nun aber los. Habe noch zu tun." Schnell griff sie ihre Unterlagen und verabschiedete sich.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte per "reparo" den Schaden im Laborboden behoben und setzte nun den Kessel mit der zähen Substanz, dem Baldrian und dem Salbei auf. Also noch mal von vorne das ganze...  
  
In dem Moment klopfte es und er sagte mit dunkler Stimme "herein". Christen betrat mit klopfendem Herzen das Labor. "Guten Abend, Severus" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme die eigentlich sicherer klingen sollte. Reiß dich zusammen, dachte sie.   
  
Severus blickte sie eiskalt an. "Du bist zu spät!" Christen spürte, wie sie über diese Kleinlichkeit wütend wurde. "Mach jetzt bitte keinen Aufstand wegen der fünf Minuten, Severus." Sie wusste genau, dass es hier nicht um das zu spät kommen ging. Obwohl er jeden Grund mochte, um jemanden runterzuputzen.   
  
Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Diese unverschämte Person brachte doch tatsächlich noch den Mut auf wieder so frech zu werden. Und das, obwohl er das letzte Mal handgreiflich geworden war.  
  
Obwohl er sie hätte erwürgen können, für die Sekt-Szene die sie mit Hephaistos geboten hatte, versuchte Severus ruhig zu bleiben. Das will sie doch nur, dich wieder zur Weißglut treiben. Nein, diesmal werde ich mich beherrschen. Es ist viel mehr Strafe für sie, wenn ich sie kühl behandle.  
  
"Komm her zu mir!" sagte er streng und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle des Fußbodens neben sich.   
  
Christen wurde es eng im Hals. Sie befürchtete, er würde wieder ausrasten. Für den Fall DASS, wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte, oder lieber jetzt schon die Flucht ergreifen müsste.  
  
Sie fasste sich ein Herz, und stellte sich neben Severus. Er roch wieder so gut. Er ordnete an, dass sie wieder die 3 Zutaten abmessen sollte. "Pass aber diesmal bitte auf, ich habe den Krater im Boden eben erst beseitigt."  
  
Christen nickte und wunderte sich über das Wort "bitte", das sonst ja wohl eher selten über die Potionmaster -Lippen kam.   
  
Unsicher durch Severus´ trügerische Ruhe und durcheinander, weil sie sich seiner körperlichen Nähe nun allzu bewusst war, zitterte ihre Hand, als Christen nach dem ersten Fläschchen griff.  
  
Severus umfasste ihre Hand, als diese bereits den Flaschenhals umschloss. "Ist dir nicht gut? Heute Nachmittag im Klassenzimmer mit Prof. Hephaistos ging es dir doch noch blendend." Er sagte diese Worte sehr zynisch und sah ihr dabei von oben herab in die Augen.  
  
Christen versuchte sich zu sammeln. Seine Hand war so schön warm, und verursachte ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Es kam ihr aber auch wieder der Zorn hoch, weil Severus schon wieder mit dem Eifersuchts-Thema anfing.   
  
"Severus", sie machte eine kurze Pause und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Schreibtisch bevor sie fort fuhr: " Nicholos hat mir..." Weiter kam Christen nicht.  
  
"NICHOLOS???" Ach seid ihr beiden schon beim DU? Severus´ Stimme wurde nun recht laut. "Ja was denkst Du denn? Es ist ja nicht so wie bei dir. Mit ihm musste ich vorher nicht schlafen um DU sagen zu dürfen!" Ihre Augen blinzelten ihn zornig an und auch bei ihr zeigte sich nun eine kleine Falte an der Nasenwurzel.  
  
Severus fühlte, wie sein Blut im Körper kochte. Er sah Christen mit einem Blick an, den sie noch nicht zu deuten wusste. "Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass es Dir keinen Spaß mit mir gemacht hat oder?"  
  
"Darum geht es doch gar nicht" Christen seufzte. "Severus, so wird der Trank echt nie fertig"  
  
Severus kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Er stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihr. Christen sah aber nicht zu ihm auf.  
  
"Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Und damit du es direkt weißt, ich teile meine Frau ungern mit jemand anderem."  
  
Severus atmete nun heftiger und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell."  
  
"Du musst mich doch mit niemandem teilen. Ich bin ein treuer Mensch. Wie kannst Du mir so etwas ungeheuerliches unterstellen? Nichol.., Prof. Hephaistos und ich haben nur unsere Arbeit gemacht."  
  
Christen spürte, wie sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihr ausbreitete. Wie konnte er nur so von ihr denken. Sie hatte ihm schließlich ihre Unschuld geschenkt.  
  
"Ich will nur, das Du weißt, wie eifersüchtig ich bin. Ich vergesse mich, wenn du so mit einem anderen Mann zusammen bist. Dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!"  
  
Christen schaute nur kurz auf und sagte dann: "Aber er weiß doch gar nicht, das wir zusammen sind."  
  
"Es geht hier auch nicht um ihn." Sagte Severus gefährlich leise. "Du bist eine kleine falsche Natter." Christen glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. "Wie bitte?"  
  
Severus atmete tief ein. "Du weißt, was ich meine Christen, du lockst andere Männer an und es gefällt dir, wenn sie dich umschwärmen wie die Motten das Licht. Ich sage dir, lass das in Zukunft!"  
  
"Dich habe ich aber nicht angelockt, Du bist einfach so über mich hergefallen."  
  
Christen grinste nun und war sich sicher, das jetzt endlich die Sache abgeschlossen war. "Warum diskutierst du mit mir, Christen?"  
  
Sie wusste es war soweit, denn sie hörte es an seiner Stimme, die ruhig aber bestimmend sagte: "Diskutiere nie mit deinem Master, ist das klar?" Christen wollte nicht nachgeben, denn es meldete sich wieder ihr Stolz.  
  
Severus hob mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah: "Hmm? Was ist, bekomme ich wieder keine Antwort?"  
  
Christen versank in seinen schönen dunklen Augen, sie musste daran denken wie es war, als sie bei seinem Höhepunkt hinein geschaut hatte. Ihre Beine drohten wegzusacken. Severus fasste sie mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen und zog sie noch dichter an sich.  
  
Sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen abwenden, weil er sie nun noch strenger ansah: "Bitte nicht Severus, ich werde schwach, wenn Du das tust.""Das sollst Du auch werden", sagte Severus mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
Christen war nun egal, dass sie nachgab, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er strahlte so viel Macht und Stärke aus, dass sie es einfach tun musste. "Ich verspreche dir auch, das ich dich nie mehr eifersüchtig machen werde."  
  
"Warum kannst Du nicht gleich artig sein, anstatt immer so einen Hokus Pokus zu veranstalten?"  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihr immer noch tief in die Augen. "Du liebst es, mich auf die knorrige Eiche zu treiben, oder?  
  
Was war das? Ein zischendes Geräusch! "Oh Nein, der Kessel läuft schon wieder über", sagte Christen.  
  
Severus hechtete zum Arbeitstisch hinüber und löschte die Feuerflamme aus. Dann wischte er zum zweiten Mal die Brühe auf und sah Christen danach mahnend an.  
  
"Warum siehst du mich denn so an, als wäre ich wieder Schuld?" Christen blickte ihm wütend in die Augen.   
  
"Na weil du es immer Schuld bist!" Ein teuflisches Lächeln, das ungemein sexy aussah, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Schnell ging er zu ihr und legte einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen, bevor er Christen hochhob und ins sein Schlafzimmer trug, das sie ja nun schon kannte.  
  
Er stellte sie vor seinem Bett auf ihre Füße und begann damit, sie auszuziehen. Er riss ihr die Bluse auf, ein paar Knöpfe sprangen ab und fielen zu Boden. Severus biss ihr in den Hals, bevor er die Bluse auf den Boden warf.  
  
Christen schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Schnell zog Severus ihr die anderen Sachen aus und legte sie nackt auf sein Bett. Christen sah ihm vom Bett aus zu, wie er sein schwarzes Hemd unter dem Umhang öffnete. Ohne sich weiter auszuziehen, legte er sich auf sie.  
  
Er fühlte sich schön warm an und Christen drückte sich näher an ihn. "Severus, küss mich."  
  
"Wenn Du mich laut und deutlich darum bittest, tue ich das vielleicht." Severus sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
"Nein, dann lass es halt bleiben, du kannst echt ein Ekel sein." Beleidigt drehte sie den Kopf weg. Severus wusste, dass das nur reines weibliches Schauspiel war.  
  
Er drehte mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn wieder so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste. Dann kam er mit seinen sinnlichen Lippen ganz nah an ihre. Ihr Pupillen wurden groß. Severus öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen Hose. Er war schon so erregt, dass er nicht mehr viel nachhelfen musste, weil an seiner Shorts bereits die Knöpfe aufgegangen waren.  
  
Er drückte sich nun ganz fest an Christen, die schon wieder unglaublich erregt war.  
  
Dann nahm er ihre beiden Handgelenke in seine Hände und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf fest in sein Kissen. Christen spürte, wie stark und hart seine Erregung war. Sie musste stöhnen, sie konnte nicht anders. Severus spürte, dass sie bald reif war und flüsterte leise: "Du bist ja ganz schön erregt, meine kleine Hexe. Erlaubt habe ich dir das aber nicht."  
  
"Ich will, dass du dich zusammenreißt! Du wirst keine Erregung zeigen. Kein Stöhnen will ich von dir hören und du wirst dich keinen Millimeter bewegen. Sonst kannst du was erleben, ist das klar?"  
  
Christen durchzuckte eine Welle der Erregung. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollte, aber als sie an Severus´ Ledergürtel dachte, kamen ihr die Worte gleich viel leichter von den Lippen: " Ja, ich werde mich zurückhalten."  
  
Severus ließ außer Acht, dass sie seine korrekte Anrede vergessen hatte, ihre Unterwürfigkeit erregte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mehr warten konnte. Er drang sofort und tief in Christen ein. Sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen, aber Severus sah, wie schwer es ihr fiel.  
  
Als Severus ein paar mal fest zugestoßen hatte, fing Christen an zu zittern. Sie konnte nicht mehr, darum machte sie die Augen einfach zu. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich ins Gesicht sehen und keine Erregung zeigen.  
  
"Christen, sieh mich an!" Severus sagte es so bestimmend, dass sie die Augen sofort wieder öffnete. Sie spürte, dass ihr Höhepunkt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde und als die erste Welle kam, hielt Severus immer noch ihre Handgelenke fest. Er spürte, wie sie innerlich zuckte und sagte streng: " Wenn du kommst, dann lernst du mich kennen!"  
  
Christen war das egal, alles war ihr jetzt egal. Severus machte sie so verrückt. Dieser Luzifer in Hexergestalt... "Bitte küss mich, bitte..."  
  
Er ließ sich nicht noch einmal bitten und drückte seine weichen geschwungenen Lippen auf ihre. Seine Zunge drang im gleichen Rhythmus in sie ein wie sein fast unerträglich harter Zauberstab und Christen sah ihm in seine Augen, als sie kam.  
  
Severus drang noch einmal bis zum Anschlag in sie ein, um sich nach ihrem Höhepunkt in Christen zu entladen. Sein Gesicht war angespannt, als er laut aufstöhnte: "Ohhh Christen..."  
  
(Man denke hier an dieser Stelle bitte an die Abspritzbilder von Mesmer)  
  
Beide drückten sich fest aneinander. Nach einer Weile lag er wieder auf dem Rücken und sie in seinen Armen. "Das war sehr schön, Severus." Christen schaute ihn verliebt an.  
  
Severus küsste sie noch einmal liebevoll und bevor beide erschöpft einschliefen, waren seine letzten Gedanken: " Dieses Projekt wird Der unvollendete Trank heißen."  
  
Der unvollendete Trank. Oder wie es mit der Assistentin weitergeht... Severus öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich vom Rücken auf die linke Seite. Langsam regten sich in seinem Gehirn erste geistige Aktivitäten, als die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend in ihm aufkam.  
  
`Christen, wo war sie?´ Severus überkam kurz ein seltsames Gefühl von Einsamkeit das er vor einer Ewigkeit das letzte Mal gespürt haben musste, als er die leere Bettseite sah.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an das was sie beide letzte Nacht wieder angestellt hatten, lächelte Severus. Ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl stieg in ihm auf. `Ich bin verrückt, dieses Weib hat mich verhext´ dachte er.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf die Bettkante, stützte sich mit seinen Armen nach hinten auf und legte den Kopf in den verspannten Nacken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die zerwühlte Bettwäsche.  
  
`Bloß nicht an gestern denken´, sonst komme ich schon wieder zu spät zum Unterricht. Das Frühstück musste halt auch wieder ausfallen. Er sprang auf und lief ins Badezimmer, wo eine heiße Dusche ihn wieder zum Leben erweckte. Danach fühlte Severus sich schon viel klarer im Kopf. Seine nassen schwarzen Haare hingen in einzelnen Strähnen im Gesicht.   
  
Schnell zog er sich an und eilte noch einmal ins Bad, um das Rasierwasser zu benutzen, welches er in der Vergangenheit mal von seinem Freund... geschenkt bekommen hatte. Angeblich sollte es Frauen anlocken... `So ein Unsinn´ dachte Severus und stürzte aus seinem Kerker um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Professor Nicholos Hephaistos und Christen Mc Arthy kamen aus dem Klassenzimmer der Zweitklässler Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. "Das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen" strahlte Nicholos sie an. Christen konnte sich die Erleichterung gut vorstellen. Sie selbst würde sich nie trauen vor einer Klasse zu unterrichten. Nicholos hatte sie dazu eingeladen seinem Unterricht beizuwohnen, nach dem beide am gestrigen Vormittag die Vorbereitungen dafür getroffen hatten.  
  
"Na ja, du hast gnädigerweise noch nicht die Slytherins kennen gelernt und Einführung in die Planetologie ist eigentlich immer ein sehr beliebtes und interessantes Thema." Sie liefen den Gang entlang, der zu den Räumlichkeiten von Nicholos führte.   
  
"Ich habe bis zum Nachmittag frei, möchtest Du noch auf einen Tee mit zu mir kommen? Dann könnten wir schon mal ein Thema für die nächste Stunde auswählen." Hephaistos lächelte Christen an und nun fielen auch ihr seine ungewöhnlich langen und spitzen Eckzähne auf.  
  
`Ich weiß nicht, Severus hatte noch Unterricht´ Christen überlegte und sagte dann schnell: "Warum nicht, eine Tasse Tee trinke ich gerne noch mit ihnen,... ich meine mit dir." Sie hatte sich noch nicht so ganz an das DU gewöhnt.  
  
Nicholos hielt ihr die Türe zu seinen Räumen auf und sie gingen hinein. Im ersten standen ein brauner Hepplewithe Tisch und ein paar passende Stühle dazu und in einer Ecke ein gemütlicher Weinroter Ohrensessel. Christen fiel sofort der Schreibtisch Marke Chippendale auf, der hervorragend zu der Tischgruppe passte. Sie bemerkte eine schmale Verbindungstüre ´wahrscheinlich die Türe zu seinem Schlafzimmer` dachte Christen.   
  
Außerdem gab es noch viele Bücher die alle in einer großen Regalwand neben dem Kamin untergebracht waren. "Sie haben es schön hier", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Nicholos zauberte rasch Karamell-Tee herbei und nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz.  
  
Dann schüttete er Christen aus der Kanne heißen süßlich duftenden Tee in ihre Tasse. `Sie ist ein wenig verklemmt seit dem Prosecco gestern´ dachte Nicholos. `Das macht sie noch niedlicher, als sie es eh schon ist´. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, können wir auch ein anderes Mal das neue Unterrichtsthema ausarbeiten. Schließlich habe ich erst mal genug Stoff für die Erst- und Zeitklässler." Nicholos blickte sie mit seinen grünen Augen eindringlich an.  
  
Christen hatte sich schon gewundert, das er so schnell wieder neuen Stoff anbringen wollte. Ihr war es unangenehm, dass er sie so anstarrte. Sie wollte gerade Anstalten machen zu gehen, als es klopfte. "Herein", rief Prof. Hephaistos.  
  
Die schwere Eichentüre öffnete sich und Christen blieb fast das Herz stehen. "Hallo Severus, ich wollte gerade gehen." sagte sie schnell. Nicholos Hephaistos überlegte, was dieser seltsame Begrüßungssatz zu bedeuten hatte. Er wunderte sich über das DU das gestern noch ein SIE war und winkte Severus aber dann direkt herein und bot ihm Tee an.  
  
"Nein, vielen Dank ich soll ihnen das hier von Professor Sprout geben". Severus hielt ihm mit lang ausgestrecktem Arm drei Bücher hin. " Außerdem muss ich weiter" er sah noch einmal auf Christen die sich an der Teetasse festklammerte und ging schnell ohne weiteren Gruß hinaus.  
  
"Ein seltsamer Vogel ist das dieser Zaubertränkemeister" Nicholos schüttelte seinen Kopf und die langen blonden Haare fielen dabei weich über seine breiten Schultern. "Ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los, vielen Dank für den Tee." Schnell ging Christen zur Türe und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.  
  
`Vielleicht erwische ich Severus noch, wie muss das wieder für ihn ausgesehen haben? Nur Tee auf dem Tisch, keine Bücher...´ Sie schaute nach links und rechts in die Gänge, aber Severus war schon verschwunden.  
  
Christen ging mit mulmigem Gefühl in ihr Zimmer, um sich vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas auszuruhen. ´Ich werde es ihm schon erklären, warum ist er bloß so früh aus dem Unterricht gekommen?´ Sie öffnete ihre Türe und trat in den Raum. Sie erschrak, als sie Severus erblickte.  
  
"Wie kommst du hier herein?" Dumme Frage, natürlich kam er herein wo er wollte. Severus trat auf sie zu und schloss die Türe hinter Christen. "Warum hast du den Unterricht denn schon so früh beendet?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an. Severus setzte sich in einen der braunen Ledersessel und sagte: "Prof. Sprout bat mich, eine Stunde mit ihr zu tauschen, also übernehme ich ihre. Warum? Kam ich wieder mal ungelegen?"  
  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und gar nicht aggressiv. Das beruhigte Christen ungemein. "Komm bitte her zu mir, ich habe dich heute Morgen vermisst!" Severus lächelte sie kurz an. Sie war darüber so erleichtert, das sie seiner Bitte schnell Folge leistete. Er streckte die Arme nach Christen aus, griff nach ihr und zog sie fest an sich. "Ich mag es, wenn du auf meinem Schoß sitzt." Severus schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Christen war völlig verdutzt darüber, das er so liebevoll zu ihr war, weil sie eigentlich eine Eifersuchtszene erwartet hatte.  
  
"Ich hoffe doch sehr für dich, das Du artig gewesen bist im privaten Büro von unserem Astronomieprofessor?" Severus schaute sie lieb aber ernst an. Christens´ Herz schlug schneller. "Ich war sehr artig mein lieber Prof. Snape." Sie funkelte ihn belustigt mit ihren schönen blauen Augen an.  
  
"Komm, steh mal bitte auf ja?" Christen tat ihm den Gefallen und Severus erhob sich. Seine plötzliche Umarmung nahm ihr den Verstand. Bevor sie sich regen konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihren Mund.  
  
Seine Lippen bemächtigten sich mit solcher Gewalt ihres Mundes, dass sein Kuss im ersten Augenblick schmerzte.  
  
Doch dann spürte Christen, wie die Erregung in ihr aufstieg und ihren gesamten Körper durchflutete. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wenn er sie so küsste. Seine Lippen wurden weicher, doch gleichzeitig noch fordernder.   
  
Severus presste sie fester an sich und drängte ihre Beine mit seinem Stiefel auseinander. "Nein, komm mit!" Er zog sie hinter sich her und ging im Schlafzimmer auf das Himmelbett zu. Er zog sie ganz langsam aus und warf dann seinen Umhang auf den Boden. Dann betrachtete er sie. "Du bist so wunderschön". Christen öffnete sein Hemd und küsste seine Brust. Als sie an seiner Brustwarze saugte, kam sofort die erwartete Reaktion. Severus musste stöhnen, er konnte nicht anders. Sie öffnete seine Hose und zog sie mitsamt der schwarzen Boxershorts bis zu seinen Stiefeln hinunter.  
  
Severus war schon ziemlich erregt. Christen drückte ihn zurück und er begriff, dass er sich auf das Bett setzen sollte. Dann kniete sie sich vor ihn hin, schob seine Beine auseinander und fing an, mit ihrer Zunge an seinem steifen Schwanz zu lecken. Ganz vorsichtig und langsam. Dann umschlossen ihre Lippen ihn fest, während sie anfing an ihm zu saugen. Severus stützte sich mit seinen Händen nach hinten auf, atmete tief ein und wusste, er würde sich ziemlich konzentrieren müssen, wenn er lange Freude an diesem Spiel haben wollte. Christen spürte, dass ihre Zunge und das Saugen ihn langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig machten. Es war sehr erregend, ihn so kontrollieren zu können.  
  
Lange konnte sie sich nicht mehr an dieser Tatsache erfreuen, denn Severus machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung: "Hör auf, sonst spritze ich ab, du kleine Schlange, das könnte dir so passen. Mich aussaugen zu wollen." Christen spürte, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel jetzt an dieser Stelle abzubrechen.  
  
Severus öffnete schnell seine Stiefel, um diese und die Hosen auszuziehen. "Bei Merlin, was hat er einen sexy Körper" stellte Christen fest. "Knie dich auf das Bett!" Sein strenger Ton machte Christen sofort noch feuchter zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
Er kniete sich hinter Christen, drang direkt in ihre nasse Öffnung ein und umfasste dabei mit beiden Händen fest ihre Hüften. Der erste Stoß war so tief und hart, dass sich bei ihr im Innern alles zusammenzog.   
  
Sie musste laut aufstöhnen, als Severus immer wilder zustieß. ´Mist, ich habe ganz vergessen, einen Schallzauber über die Räume zu legen´ Aber jetzt mitten im Gefecht, war es eh nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
Christen konnte irgendwann nicht mehr: "Oh bitte Severus,... spritz mich voll, jetzt" "Du bist ja ganz schön direkt" sagte Severus mit heiserer Stimme. Ihre Hemmungslosigkeit erregte ihn so sehr, dass er die Augen schloss, um sich ganz dem aufkommenden Gefühl hinzugeben. Als er sich in ihr entlud, war Severus bis zum Anschlag in Christen eingedrungen.  
  
Sie spannte ihren Muskel an, um Severus fest zu umschließen. Dann spürte sie, wie er in ihr kam. Severus musste so heftig stöhnen, dass Christen nun auch laut die erste Welle ihres Höhepunktes erreichte. Sie blieben nicht ungehört...  
  
Erschöpft, aber glücklich kuschelte sie sich in seine starken Arme. "Ich könnte jetzt glatt ein Mittagsschläfchen machen" gähnte sie. Er schaute sie verliebt an. "Das geht leider nicht, ich habe einen wahnsinnigen Hunger, da es heute Morgen schon zu spät für das Frühstück war. Du hast es ja vorgezogen einfach zu verschwinden, statt mich mal zu wecken."  
  
Er küsste sie noch einmal und stand auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. "Ich darf doch mal deine Dusche benutzen oder? "Nur, wenn ich auch mit drunter darf" sie lächelte ihn süß an.  
  
"Wenn du versprichst, dich nicht nach der Seife zu bücken. Sonst falle ich über dich her und bekomme wieder nichts zu essen." Severus grinste sie teuflisch an. "Keine Angst, mein Hintern bleibt Jungfrau!" Sie stand auf, um ihm ins Bad zu folgen. ´Das glaubst auch nur du...´ dachte Severus, bevor er in die Wanne stieg.   
  
@@@@@   
  
Beim Mittagessen bedankte sich Prof. Sprout noch einmal dafür, dass Severus mit ihr getauscht hatte. Dieser nahm sich großzügig von allen Speisen.  
  
Minerva McGonagall wunderte sich nicht nur über seinen ausgesprochen großen Appetit, sonder auch über seine gute Laune und dass er sich nun mit seiner Assistentin duzte. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die beiden.   
  
Nicholos Hephaistos war ausgesprochen schweigsam und beteiligte sich nicht großartig an den Tischgesprächen.  
  
"Hast Du heute Abend Zeit, weiter an unserem Projekt zu arbeiten? Wir sind ja irgendwie noch nicht so richtig weitergekommen." Severus musste sich sogar zusammenreißen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.   
  
Albus Dumbledore war erstaunt, dass Severus Snape es schon das gemeinsame Projekt nannte. ´Also hat unsere Mrs. Mc Arthy ihn schon weich gekriegt` Albus war zufrieden.   
  
Christen sah Nicholas an: "Wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht und du mich nicht brauchst, könnte ich heute Abend zu Severus gehen." Sie wollte Severus wenigstens ein wenig zwiebeln und wenn sie es zugab, dann wollte sie keinen von beiden verärgern.  
  
"Prof. Hephaistos, ich lade Sie gerne dazu ein unserer Trankbrauerei im Kerker beizuwohnen." Severus war selbst überrascht, von seiner genialen Idee. Christen würde ihn um so mehr lieben, wenn er sich gütig und kooperativ zeigte.   
  
Prof. Hephaistos und Christen schauten Severus erstaunt an. "Gerne komme ich dazu. Vielen Dank." Severus hob kurz die Mundwinkel an und sagte leise: "Gut, dann treffen wir uns um 21 Uhr in meinem Labor."  
  
"Mein lieber Severus, hast Du nicht Lust unserem neuen Kollegen die Umgebung zu zeigen?" Prof. Dumbledore sah Snape mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. "Jetzt gleich nach dem Mittagessen?" richtete sich Severus an Nicholos. "Gerne, Sie sind zu freundlich." Bedankte dieser sich und verließ schon kurze Zeit später mit Snape die anderen Kollegen.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Christen saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und wunderte sich sehr über das Verhalten von Severus beim Mittagessen. Er war sichtlich bemüht, seine Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das erfreuen sollte.  
  
`Hilfe, warum bin ich nur so launisch? Einerseits nervt es mich, wenn er eifersüchtig ist, andererseits genieße ich es auch.`  
  
Wie die beiden sich wohl vertragen? Christen hätte zu gerne aus dem Fenster gesehen, ob sie in der Nähe waren. Leider hatte der Kerker keines. Also ging sie schnell nach oben in das Musikzimmer, um aus dem großen Fenster nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten.   
  
Und wirklich, sie hatte Glück und erblickte Severus und Nicholos, wie sie um den See herumspazierten. Christen war so schlau gewesen ein Fernglas aus der Muggel Welt mit zubringen. ´Das wird mir jetzt sehr nützlich sein!´   
  
Sie schaute noch einmal durch die Gläser und entdeckte, das die beiden Herren sich angeregt unterhielten. `Da würde ich ja gerne mal Mäuschen spielen´ dachte Christen und ging wieder nach unten in ihre Räume.   
  
Sie stellte das Fernglas auf dem Schreibtisch ab und entschloss sich dazu, noch etwas auszuruhen, weil es bestimmt eine lange und anstrengende Nacht werden würde.  
  
Christen legte sich auf ihr Bett und streckte sich der Länge nach aus. Dann reckte sie sich, bis einzelne Knochen ein knackendes Geräusch von sich gaben. `Severus muss mir unbedingt mal den Rücken massieren. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit dieser Verspannung´  
  
Sie kuschelte sich unter ihre warme Wolldecke und rollte sich darunter zusammen. Ziemlich bald schlief sie erschöpft ein und erwachte erst nach ein paar Stunden gut erholt auf.   
  
Schnell machte Christen sich im Bad zurecht, weil ihre Haare ziemlich zerzaust aussahen. Sie beugte sich über das Waschbecken und wusch ihr Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser ab.   
  
Dann warf sich rasch ihren Umhang über und klemmte die Unterlagen für den Trank unter den Arm. Sie ging noch an der Küche vorbei, um bei den Hauselfen etwas Essbares zu ergattern, da sie das Abendessen verschlafen hatte.   
  
Christen wurde herzlich empfangen und bekam direkt ein ganzes Körbchen mit Sandwichs, Obst, Schokolade und anderen leckeren Dingen von den lieben Elfenwesen in die Hand gedrückt.   
  
Sie ging eiligen Schrittes durch die Gänge und öffnete schließlich die Türe zum Labor. "Guten Abend Christen, schon wieder so spät dran?" Severus blickte sie amüsiert an.   
  
Nicholos nahm ihr aufmerksam den Korb ab und stellte ihn auf Severus´ Schreibtisch. "Wie ihr seht, habe ich auch für Euch aus der Küche Verpflegung mitgebracht. Aber wahrscheinlich habt ihr schon zu Abend gegessen?" "Nein leider nicht, da wir über Stunden in der Bibliothek versumpft sind und uns phantastisch über einige sehr interessante Dinge unterhalten haben. Nicht wahr, Severus?" Nicholos sah nur wie Severus kurz zur Bestätigung nickte und wühlte dann in dem Weidenkorb.   
  
"Habt ihr beiden jetzt auch endlich Brüderschaft getrunken?" fragte Christen, weil ihr aufgefallen war, das Nicholos Severus mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte.   
  
Keiner von den beiden Männern sagte etwas auf diese Frage. Statt dessen setzte sich Severus auf den Schreibtisch zu Nicholos. Zwischen ihnen stand der Weidenkorb. Sie hatten sich schon etwas herausgefischt, was ihrem Geschmack entsprach und Christen stellte sich nun dazu.   
  
"Ich habe Nicholos von unseren ersten beiden erfolglosen Versuchen, hier im Labor miteinander zu arbeiten, erzählt" Severus sah Christen in das verblüffte Gesicht.   
  
Was sollte sie denn von dieser Aussage jetzt halten. Er hatte WAS erzählt? "Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" verlegen wühlte sie nun in dem Korb herum.  
  
Nicholos streichelte ihr kurz mit seiner linken Hand über die Wange und grinste. "Aber das ist doch kein Grund, gleich so rot zu werden." Christen wollte automatisch vor seiner Hand zurückweichen, aber da hatte er sie schon wieder weggezogen.  
  
Die drei aßen ziemlich still alle Sandwichs auf und fielen dann noch über die Schokolade her. "Du meine Güte, es ist ja schon Viertel vor Zehn, wir sollten mal so langsam anfangen, findet ihr nicht?" schlug Christen vor.  
  
"Aber warum denn diese Eile?" Severus ließ sich vom Schreibtisch herunter gleiten und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran. Christen blieb der Mund offen stehen und sie starrte fragend in Severus´ braune Augen.   
  
Er fing an sie zärtlich zu küssen. Seine Zunge drang vorsichtig in sie ein und er presste sie fest, aber sachte an sich. Ihre Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. `Was zum Teufel hatten sie mit ihr vor?` Christen beschlich eine vage Vorahnung und sie versteifte sich in Severus´ Armen.  
  
"Hey, es gibt keinen Grund zum Steiftierchen zu werden." Sagte Severus sanft. Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie wieder, dieses Mal wilder und solange bis sie anfing heftiger zu atmen.   
  
Plötzlich während des Kusses, spürte Christen wie von hinten zwei Hände an ihrer Taille dazu kamen. Nicholos war aufgestanden und schob nun mit seiner rechten Hand ihre Haare zur Seite, damit er an ihren Hals saugen konnte.  
  
Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und wusste gar nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. `War Severus denn nicht mehr eifersüchtig, dass er das zulassen konnte?`  
  
In der Tat beobachtete dieser genau was Nicholos tat und stellte dabei wieder die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius Malfoy fest, die ihm immer auffiel, wenn er Nicholos sah.  
  
Beide Männer drückten sich nun fest an ihren Körper. Severus von vorne, so dass Christen spüren konnte, wie erregt er schon war. Und Nicholos, der vorher noch ihren Umhang abgenommen hatte, von hinten.   
  
So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt, aber es war so aufregend, dass sie alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Nicholos´ Hände öffneten nun ihre Bluse und konnten, da sie nichts darunter trug, sofort über ihre schönen festen Brüste streicheln. Er nahm ihre beiden Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und spürte, wie sie sofort hart wurden.  
  
Christen wollte Laute der Erregung loswerden, konnte aber nicht, da Severus sie immer noch küsste. Er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und öffnete nun ihre Hose. Dann saugte er an ihrer Brust, während Nicholos ihr die Hose samt Slip herunter zog.  
  
Nicholos zog ihre Schuhe aus, um auch die Hose ganz loszuwerden und steckte ihren Slip in die Tasche seines Umhangs.  
  
Severus löste nun die Umarmung und flüsterte: "Ich komme sofort wieder, bleib wo du bist!" Dann verschwand er in sein Schlafzimmer, an dem das Bad angrenzte. Nicholos ging vor Christen auf die Knie und sagte: "Stell deine Beine ein wenig auseinander." Ihr war das sehr unangenehm, weil sie sich schämte, aber sie tat was er wollte.  
  
Severus war zurückgekommen und hatte etwas mitgebracht. Er stellte eine Schüssel mit Wasser vor ihr auf den Boden. Ein weißes Handtuch legte er über die Schulter seines Kollegen. "Keine Angst, Nicholos wird dich nur rasieren. Mit Zauber wäre es doch nur halb so schön." Und nach diesen Worten reichte er Nicholos den Rasierschaum und die Rasierklinge, damit er mit seiner Arbeit beginnen konnte.   
  
Zufrieden betrachteten hinterher beide Männer das Ergebnis. Christen fühlte sich nun wirklich nackt und blickte verlegen auf den Boden. Sie zitterte und als Severus das sah, entfachte er mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin.  
  
"Lass mich fühlen, ob du es auch wirklich glatt hinbekommen hast." Severus drängte Nicholos sanft an die Seite und griff mit seiner Hand zwischen Christens Beine. Seine Falte an der Nasenwurzel wurde tiefer und er sah sie mit abschätzendem Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen an.  
  
Dann führte er einen Finger in sie ein und hob mit der anderen Hand ihr Kinn an, damit sie verstand. Sie sollte ihm in die Augen sehen...  
  
Nicholos räumte das Rasierzeug weg, weil er schon von Severus´ Vorliebe für Ordnung gehört hatte.  
  
Christen erregte diese ganze Situation sehr und sie bat Severus: "Nimm mich, ..bitte" Severus zog seinen Finger aus ihr zurück, schaute sie streng von oben herab an und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück, bevor er langsam sagte:  
  
"Mrs. Mc Arthy denkt, sie ist zu ihrem Vergnügen hier. Machst uns beiden schöne Augen und nun sollen wir dich auch noch bedienen. Knie dich sofort hin!"  
  
Christen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie tat was Severus verlangte und ging auf die Knie. Severus ging noch einen Schritt zurück und machte eine Geste zu Nicholos. Dieser verstand sofort. Er stellte sich vor Christen und öffnete seine Hose, um seine Männlichkeit, die schon sehr hart war, zu befreien.  
  
"Na auf was wartest Du, meine Kleine? Fang an!" Christen sah, dass Severus auf sie zukam, um ihnen zuzuschauen. Also fing sie an, Nicholos oral zu befriedigen. Es erregte sie die Gewissheit, dass es Severus scharf machte, ihnen dabei zuzusehen. Nach wenigen Minuten spürte sie, wie Nicholos seinem Orgasmus immer näher kam.  
  
Severus fing ihren fragenden Blick auf. "Du wirst schlucken, ist das klar!" Sein brennender Blick sagte alles und es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte, fing sie an in einem Rhythmus zu saugen, der Nicholos bald wahnsinnig machte.  
  
"Jetzt weißt Du wenigstens, warum ich heute Mittag so geschrieen habe, als du mich auf dem Gang gehört hast." Severus sah seinen Kollegen an, der kurz davor war zu explodieren. Unter lautem Stöhnen entlud er sich in Christen.  
  
Severus sah ihr dabei in die Augen. "Wenn etwas daneben geht, wirst Du es von seinen Stiefeln ablecken!"   
  
Er war nun selber sehr erregt und zog Christen auf die Füße, um sie auf den Arm zu heben. Vorsichtig küsste er sie und legte sie, im Schlafzimmer angekommen, auf sein Bett. "Mach die Beine bitte noch einmal auseinander und lege deine Arme über den Kopf." Dabei lächelte er und Christen kam seiner Bitte nach.  
  
Severus fing an, sie zwischen ihren Beinen zu lecken. Christen zog die Luft ein, als er erst vorsichtig und dann hart an ihr saugte. Er stieß seine Zunge in sie hinein und leckte sie so leidenschaftlich, dass sie glaubte, sie könne es keine Sekunde mehr aushalten.  
  
Nicholos kam aus dem Labor ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich auch zu ihr ins Bett und fing an sie zu küssen. Erst war es seltsam, sich von ihm küssen zu lassen, aber dann machte es sie noch heißer.  
  
Christen fing an zu zittern und wollte schreien, aber Nicholos verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem endlosen Kuss. Severus konnte nun nicht mehr, er spürte, wie sie vor Lust bebte und öffnete nur den Reisverschluss seiner Hose und die Shorts. Dass er den Umhang noch anhatte war ihm egal, er konnte nicht mal eine Sekunde mehr warten. "Du darfst uns zusehen, aber bitte zieh dich etwas zurück" Severus wollte nicht, dass ein anderer Mann Christen in die Augen sah, wenn sie kam. Tief drang er in sie ein und sie glaubte ohnmächtig zu werden, weil es sie so erregte, wenn Severus sie dabei ansah.  
  
Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und als sie kam, musste Christen aus Reflex wieder die Augen schließen, bis sie Severus´ erotische Stimme wie durch einen Nebel wahr nahm: "Augen auf!" Er klang sehr atemlos, weil er nur noch ein paar Stöße brauchte, um sich in ihr zu verströmen.  
  
Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wie heute Vormittag laut zu schreien. ´Verdammt, schon wieder den Schallzauber vergessen´ waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er in ihr kam.  
  
Danach drückte er Christen ganz fest an sich. Sie brauchte noch etwas, um von ihrer Erregung runter zu kommen. Nicholos hatte ihnen mit gebührendem Abstand zugeschaut und nun lagen sie zu dritt im Bett.  
  
"Es war sehr schön mit euch, aber auch sehr anstrengend. Was ist denn nun mit dem Trank?" Christen schaute Severus verliebt an. "Nicholos und ich werden gleich schon mal anfangen. Dann können wir zwei Morgen weitermachen. Ich will nicht, dass wieder was überkocht."  
  
Severus deckte Christen mit der Bettdecke zu und küsste sie vorsichtig. Dann gingen er und Nicholos in das Labor, um mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen.  
  
  
  
Im Morgengrauen schlug Christen Mc Arthy langsam die Augen auf und nahm die schemenhaften Umrisse des Schlafzimmers von Severus Snape wahr. Dieser lag neben ihr und schlief noch fest. Er machte tiefe regelmäßige Atemzüge und die schwarzen Haare, die ziemlich zerzaust in sein Gesicht fielen, gaben ihm ein sehr friedliches Aussehen.  
  
`Wie der Schein doch trügen kann´ dachte Christen und musste an den gestrigen Abend denken, den sie mit Nicholos Hephaistos und Severus verbracht hatte. Sie schob die Bettdecke bei Seite und stand leise auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken.  
  
Schnell nahm sie ihre Hose sowie die anderen Sachen vom Boden auf um sich anzuziehen. Dann stellte Christen fest: `Mein Slip, wo ist er? Ah, Nicholos hat ihn mir gestern ausgezogen und bestimmt als Souvenir mit genommen.´ Sie musste wieder daran denken, was die beiden Herren alles mit ihr angestellt hatten.  
  
`Wie gut das heute Sonntag ist, schnell unter die Dusche und dann kann ich mich mal nach Hogsmeade aufmachen, um ein wenig durch die Winkelgasse zu bummeln. Da werde ich auch gleich in Ruhe Frühstücken.´  
  
Christen wollte das, was gestern abgelaufen war, erst einmal verarbeiten. Noch nie war sie mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig intim gewesen. ´Wie soll ich Nicholos denn nun gegenüber treten? Das wird bestimmt unangenehm.´  
  
Sie ging aus dem Schlafzimmer und huschte leise durch das Labor. `Severus und sein Kollege haben ja gestern Nacht wirklich noch etwas getan.´ Die Verwüstung auf dem Arbeitstisch zeigte deutlich, dass die beiden noch lange gearbeitet haben mussten.  
  
Christen trat auf den Korridor, schloss die Kerkertüre und ging eiligen Schrittes Richtung ihrer Räumlichkeiten. ` So verschlafen muss mich ja niemand sehen.´ Sie schloss ihre Türe auf und ging sofort ins Bad um die Dusche anzustellen. ` Ach, wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse einkaufen? Gut das die Geschäfte dort auch Sonntags geöffnet haben.´ Christen zog schnell ihre Kleidung aus und stieg in die Duschwanne. Das heiße Wasser rann über ihren wohlgeformten Körper.  
  
Als sie das Duschgel verteilte wurde ihr bewusst, das sie nackt rasiert war. Es fühlte sich schön an. `Was für einen Anblick muss ich gestern Severus und Nicholos geboten haben?´  
  
Nach dem Christen sich fertig geduscht und angezogen hatte, legte sie ihren Umhang über und steckte noch schnell den Zauberstab ein. `Jetzt aber los!´ Aber als sie die Türe öffnete, stand Prof. Hephaistos vor ihr im Türrahmen. Sein Blick aus leuchtenden grünen Augen war auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.  
  
"Wohin des Weges schöne Frau? Ich wollte gerade fragen, ob wir zusammen Frühstücken." Christen war verlegen und überrascht zugleich. "Danke, aber ich bin schon in der Winkelgasse zum Frühstück verabredet!" Christen war erstaunt, wie leicht es ihr viel diese Lüge anzubringen. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe heute! "Wir waren doch beim Du.... und hast Du nicht noch etwas das mir gehört?" Sie wurde nun wieder mutiger.  
  
"Ich denke, den Slip solltest Du Dir persönlich in meinem Büro abholen." Er grinste sie frech an. Christen knurrte der Magen. "Ich gehe jetzt erst mal nach Hogsmeade. Da kaufe ich mir dann auch gleich neue Unterwäsche." Sie verschloss die Türe, schob sich mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei und verschwand Richtung Eingangshalle.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Als Severus Snape nach dem Aufwachen feststellte, dass Christen nicht mehr da war, stöhnte er. "Ohh.. meine kleine Natter ist mir schon wieder entschlüpft. Was soll ich denn nun mit meiner Morgenlatte machen? Egoistisches Weib!"  
  
Er knöpfte die schwarze Shorts auf und strich sich mit der rechten Hand über seine Erektion. Er umschloss seine Männlichkeit und fing an es sich selbst zu besorgen. Dabei machte er die Augen zu und dachte an Christen:  
  
Sie hatte ihn wieder einmal durch ihren Trotz und Hochmut gereizt. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich ab, wie sie sich heftig stritten.  
  
Snape wollte auf sie zu gehen, aber Christen war sehr aufgebracht und griff nach einer Porzellan-Tasse vom guten Tee-Service, um sie dann schnell nach Severus zu schmeißen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später zersprang diese über seinem Kopf. Scherben und kleine Splitter prallten von der Kerkerwand ab und Severus blieb zu erst wie versteinert stehen. Es war totenstill im Raum. Christen und er schauten sich gegenseitig in die funkelnden Augen.  
  
Dann sagte er drohend mit seinem Finger auf sie gerichtet: "Bewege Dich nicht, dann wird es halb so schlimm!" Christen konnte nirgendwo hin flüchten. Hinter ihr stand ein Stuhl, rechts war die Wand und von vorn kam Severus auf sie zu.  
  
Als er sie erreichte, griff Snape blitzschnell in Christens` Haar und zog ihren Kopf brutal nach hinten, bis sie völlig wehrlos auf den hinter ihr stehenden Stuhl sank. Er trat dicht an sie heran, so dicht, dass ihre Beine auseinandergedrückt wurden und sie nicht umhin konnte, direkt auf die harte Wölbung seiner Hose zu starren. "Und jetzt, Miss Mc Arthy, öffnen Sie meinen Gürtel..."  
  
Severus wurde immer erregter bei dem Gedanken, was er mit Christen so alles anstellen würde, wenn sie ihm wieder in die Finger kam. Nach einigen schnellen Bewegungen stöhnte Severus leise auf und kurze Zeit später war sein Bettzeug an einer Stelle ziemlich feucht.  
  
` Besser ich stehe jetzt mal auf und sehe gleich nach, ob meine kleine blonde Assistentin auch artig ist´. Er stand auf und ging in das Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel offenbarte ihm allerdings, das er ziemlich zerknittert aussah.  
  
` Hoffentlich hat Christen mich heute Morgen nicht beim Schlafen beobachtet.´ Eitelkeit regte sich bei diesem schrecklichen Gedanken in ihm und er sprang schneller als beabsichtigt unter die Dusche. Als Severus sich nach dem waschen rasiert und angezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen waren nur noch Remus Lupin, Nicholos Hephaistos und Sirius Black anwesend. "Na Severus, man sieht dich beim Essen aber immer seltener." Black grinste ihn dreist an. Severus antwortete ihm nicht. Sein Blick wanderte suchend umher. "Wenn Du unsere liebe Kollegin Miss Mc Arthy suchst, die ist in Hogsmeade zum Frühstück verabredet." Sagte Nicholos, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse und stand dann auf, um in sein Büro zu gehen.  
  
Severus hielt ihn mit seiner rechten Hand an der Schulter fest. "In Hogsmeade zum Frühstück? Mit wem?" Seine schmalen Lippen kräuselten sich und er schaute ziemlich ärgerlich drein. "Das weiß ich nicht, da musst du sie schon selber fragen. Darf ich nun bitte gehen?"  
  
Amüsiert über die aufkommende Eifersucht die man Snape deutlich ansah, musste Hephaistos lächeln. "Denk dir nichts dabei" flüsterte er Severus zu und wollte in sein Büro verschwinden. "Wie lange ist sie schon weg?" fragend sah er Nicholos an. "Ich würde sagen seit ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde." Sofort setzte Severus sich in Gang, um vor den Toren Hogwarts in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Christen war selig. Endlich mal wieder in der Zaubererwelt einkaufen. Kein Vergleich zu den Muggel Kaufhäusern. Sie wollte eigentlich zu erst etwas essen, kam aber dann von einem Laden zum nächsten und konnte nicht umhin, sich alles genau anzuschauen.  
  
Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte, leuchteten ihre Augen. " Mensch ich werd nicht mehr, Eliseo Estcot!" Sie umarmte den rothaarigen ziemlich hageren Mann. " Es freut mich liebe Christen, das Du Deinen alten Brieffreund und Kumpel noch erkennst." Er sah sie begeistert an. "Mensch Du bist noch hübscher geworden! Aber wir wussten ja alle, das Du mal eine Schönheit wirst."  
  
Christen wurde verlegen. "Hör bitte auf, das ist mir peinlich. Sollen wir nicht irgendwo etwas trinken gehen? Ich habe auch schrecklichen Hunger. Du musst mir erzählen, was du so treibst." Sie lösten sich aus der Umarmung und setzten sich, weil es die Wetterlage zuließ vor ein nettes kleines Hexencafé, das sich in der Winkelgasse großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Christen bestellte sich ein großes Frühstück und Eliseo nahm einen Kräutertee und ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen mit Sahne. (Erdbeerkuchen die Zweite g)  
  
Angeregt unterhielten sich die Beiden über die kleinen Abenteuer aus ihrer Jugendzeit, die sie in den Ferien zusammen ausgeheckt hatten. Christen musste laut Lachen, als ihr ein besonders lustiges Erlebnis einfiel. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie jemand mit schwarzem Umhang um die Ecke gebogen kam.  
  
Severus blieb fast das Herz stehen. `Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!´ sprangen ihm die Gedanken in den Kopf. In seiner Magengegend tobte es, ihm wurde übel. Schnell ging er zwei Schritte zurück, um sich hinter der Ecke zu verstecken. Langsam lugte er wieder Richtung Café, um die Beiden zu beobachten.  
  
Eliseo wurde es warm ums Herz, als er Christen lachen sah. Er streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte mit seinem Handrücken über ihre Wange. Als er jedoch ihren Unterarm umfasste, wurde ihr seltsam zumute. `Mein Herz gehört Severus´ dachte sie noch und wollte Eliseo gerade von ihrer neuen Liebe berichten, da stand Severus schon wie ein Racheengel vor ihnen.  
  
Als sie ihn erblickte, wurde Christen nun auch schrecklich schlecht. "Severus, darf ich dir meinen Jugendfreund Eliseo Estcot vorstellen?" brachte sie schnell hervor und hoffte inständig, dass er dieses gemeinsame Frühstück nicht falsch auffassen würde. Aber ihre Hoffnung schwand, als sie in seine düsteren Augen sah. Er war verletzt...  
  
"Eliseo, das ist mein neuer Partner Prof. Severus Snape." Beide Männer starrten sich kühl an. Severus hatte eine Abneigung gegen alles, was rothaarig herumlief und blickte sein männliches Gegenüber finster an.  
  
Nach etlichen peinlichen Sekunden erhob er endlich seine dunkle Stimme: "Guten Morgen Mr. Estcot, ich hoffe sie sind mir nicht böse, wenn ich meine ... Freundin" er machte eine Kunstpause und blickte Christen dabei streng an und wiederholte: " wenn ich meine Freundin nun entführe. Ich habe sie schon viel zu lange entbehrt."  
  
Christen war es äußerst unangenehm, wie Snape das sagte. Es hörte sich ja so an, als verfüge er über sie! Und Eliseo hatte Christen immer als unabhängig und stolz gekannt. Eliseo war in der Tat ziemlich verwirrt über die Tatsache, das es nun einen Mann im Leben seiner Jugendfreundin gab, die ihm erstens noch nichts über das Liebesglück erzählt hatte und sich zweitens so unterjochen ließ.  
  
"Es freut mich, ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben Mr. Snape." log er, und legte einige Sickel zur Bezahlung auf den Tisch bevor er aufstand. "Wenn du magst, oder es Probleme gibt Christen, melde dich doch mal wieder bei mir."  
  
Dann sah er mit abwertendem Blick auf Snape und verabschiedete sich mit kurzem Gruß bei Christen ohne sie noch einmal zu berühren. Als er außer Sichtweite war, packte Severus sie brutal am Arm, das es Christen vom Stuhl riss und zog sie ganz nah ohne Umarmung an sich heran. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast und er sah wütend auf Christen herunter.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, mich so zum Narren zu halten?" Er wurde nun so laut, dass die anderen Besucher der Winkelgasse zu ihnen herüber schauten.  
  
"Lockern sie ihren Griff Severus Snape!" Christen wurde wütend. "Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Mir ist zufällig ein alter Freund begegnet mit dem ich dann spontan gefrühstückt habe." Christen fiel ihre Lüge wieder ein die sie heute Morgen Nicholos Hephaistos aufgetischt hatte, um ihn loszuwerden. Ihr wurde heiß und bevor sie das verbal in Ordnung bringen konnte fauchte Snape ohne seinen Griff zu lockern schon:  
  
"Lüg mich jetzt bloß nicht an du ...." Er war kurz vor dem schlimmsten Ausbruch, den er je gehabt hatte. "Am liebsten würde ich dir eine runterhauen für diese Dreistigkeit." Eigentlich wusste Severus, dass er das nie tun könnte, aber in dem Moment war er so aufgebracht, das er für nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr garantieren konnte. Christen sah trotzig zu ihm auf und wagte dann aber einen Versuch der Erklärung: "Severus bitte lass mich dir erklären..." Snape wiegelte mit seiner Hand ab und legte die Stirn in Falten:  
  
"Gar nichts will ich hören hier in der Winkelgasse, das klären wir zu Hause. Du wirst sofort mit mir dort hin apparieren!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten zog er Christen ganz eng an sich und kurze Zeit später standen sie vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Schnell zerrte er sie hinter sich her. "Was fällt dir ein, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum" sie versuchte trotzdem mit ihm Schritt zu halten, damit sie nicht auf die Erde fiel.  
  
Seltsamerweise lief ihnen niemand über den Weg. ` Gut das heute das Quidditch Turnier stattfindet, dann wird uns bestimmt keiner stören.´  
  
Severus war es nun egal, den Anpfiff verpasst zu haben und die Slytherins nicht siegen sehen zu können. Eine andere Sache duldete keinen Aufschub.  
  
Vor seinem Kerker angekommen, öffnete Severus die Türe und schob Christen unsanft hinein. Während er die Türe leise schloss, konnte Snape erkennen, wie in Christens Kopf das Räderwerk arbeitete.  
  
Und wirklich, sie hatte wohl überlegt, wie jetzt noch ein Entrinnen aus dieser vertrackten Situation möglich war. "Severus, bitte hör mir zu" sie sah, das er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sich mit dem Rücken an die Türe lehnte. Seinen Blick richtete er zur Kerkerdecke.  
  
Christen stand nur drei Meter von ihm entfernt und fühlte sich so etwas sicherer. "Ich weiß, das dass was Du da eben im Café gesehen hast unmöglich für dich ausgesehen haben muss. Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid das ich es zugelassen habe das Eliseo meinen Arm festgehalten hat. Ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihm von uns zu erzählen. Das wollte ich gerade tun, als du gekommen bist."  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und sagte: "Wie bedauerlich, dass du es nicht für nötig erachtet hast, mir von dieser Verabredung zu erzählen." Er schien jetzt wieder ganz ruhig, aber sein Blick sprach Bände.  
  
"Ich sagte dir bereits, das wir uns nur zufällig getroffen haben und nicht verabredet waren. Nicholos war heute Morgen hier wegen einer Einladung zum Frühstück und um ihn abzuwimmeln habe ich einfach gesagt das ich schon ...."  
  
Snape kam auf sie zu und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihre Oberarme. " Sei still, ich will jetzt nichts mehr hören" sein Ton war unmöglich und Christen fühlte sich so ungerecht behandelt, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Ihr Stimme versagte fast als sie flüsterte:  
  
"Du bist ekelhaft, gibst mir nicht die Möglichkeit zur Richtigstellung. Du hast ein Herz aus Stein. Ich will einen Mann, der auch liebevoll zu mir ist und nicht hart und grausam."  
  
Nun weinte Christen so sehr, dass Severus mit einem Schlag fühlte, wie seine Wut auf sie verflog. Ihre Empfindlichkeit berührte ihn und obwohl seine Eifersucht ihn blind machte... er glaubte ihr. Er wollte sie ganz fest an sich drücken und vorsichtig küssen, aber Christen schob ihn von sich weg.  
  
"Bitte lass mich alleine in mein Zimmer gehen."  
  
Severus sah sie nun mit weichen Augen an. "Ich will versuchen, mich in Zukunft mehr zu beherrschen. Aber ich kann doch nichts für mein Temperament. Du wirst mich so nehmen müssen wie ich bin!"  
  
Sie sah ihm in seine schönen dunklen Augen und fühlte wie ihr Herz weh tat, weil er es nicht schaffte, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Severus wollte auf gar keinen Fall, das sie jetzt ging. Er überlegte nur kurz ehe er die Worte leise und heiser über seine Lippen brachte: "Ich...ich liebe Dich!" Christen schaute ihn nun völlig perplex an. So ein Geständnis hatte sie in diesem Moment nicht erwartet. Überhaupt konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals diese drei Wörter zu einer Frau sagen würde. Aber er hatte es getan und was viel wichtiger war, ... er hatte sie zu ihr gesagt. Christen spürte, wie nervös er nun war.  
  
`Soll ich ihn erlösen, oder meine Bedenken kund tun er könnte mir das nur gesagt haben um mich hier zu behalten?´ Schnell verwarf sie diesen gemeinen Gedanken. Schließlich macht man mit so etwas keine Witze.  
  
"Na dann will ich dir das mal glauben!" das konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen und sah ihn versöhnlich an. Severus atmete erleichtert auf. "Ich danke dir für deine Güte und Nachsicht." Er lächelte sie an und wurde schnell wieder ernst als er mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an ihr verweintes Gesicht kam.  
  
Er sah sie so verliebt an, dass sie weich wurde. Zärtlich berührte er mit seinen warmen Lippen ihren Mund. Vorsichtig küsste er Christen, ohne aber mit der Zunge in sie einzudringen.  
  
Sie öffnete ihre Lippen ein wenig, weil sie mehr von ihm wollte. Doch Severus blieb sanft und zurückhaltend. Dann brach er ab und ließ sie los. "Komm, ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer." Severus zeigte nicht wie schwer ihm dieses Angebot fiel, er wollte sie nicht bedrängen.  
  
"Nein, bitte schick mich nicht weg! Ich liebe Dich auch! Küss mich richtig, oder bist Du mir noch böse?" Severus ließ nun seine unterdrückten Gefühle heraus. Allerdings wurde aus der Wut, die er bis eben noch empfunden hatte, eine ziemlich starke Erregung.  
  
"Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das?" Seine Augen fuhren begehrlich über ihren Körper. "So ein launisches Wesen ist mir noch nie im Leben untergekommen! Letzteres darfst Du wörtlich nehmen." Da war er wieder, Snape wie sie ihn von seiner erotischen Seite kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.  
  
Wie vor ihrer Abfahrt nach Hogwarts dachte Christen: ´Seine Augen sind die Sünde, seine Lippen die Versuchung, er ist Luzif..´ Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken. Severus hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt und sie spürte, wie hart er schon zwischen seinen Beinen war.  
  
`Wenn mir das jemand als Schülerin erzählt hätte...´ Sie musste an ihre Schwärmerei denken, als sie noch eine Gryffindor gewesen war. "Woran denkst Du?" Severus sah sie fragend an. "Daran, wie gut du mir schon gefallen hast als ich noch eine Schülerin war. Dass du allerdings so durchtrieben bist, hätte ich nie gedacht." Severus ließ seine tiefe Falte an der Nasenwurzel noch sichtbarer werden und zog es vor, nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.  
  
Nun bekam Christen einen richtigen Kuss. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, als Severus seine Zunge in ihren Mund einführte. Die Art und Weise, wie er das machte, war einzigartig.  
  
Er saugte zärtlich an ihren Lippen, um sofort danach wieder mit seiner Zunge aktiv zu werden. Ohne seinen Mund von ihr zu nehmen, schob er sie langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Es war recht kühl, also machte Severus schnell ein Feuer im Kamin. Dann setzte er sich in einen schönen Ohrensessel der sich in der linken Ecke des Zimmers befand.  
  
Christen stand noch immer unbeweglich da und schaute ihm hinterher. "Bitte zieh dich langsam aus." Seine Stimme war sehr erotisch und hatte eine hypnotische Wirkung auf sie. Sie kniete sich hin um ihre Schuhe zu öffnen und zog sie aus. Dann legte Christen zu erst ihren Umhang, und nach und nach die anderen Kleidungsstücke ab.  
  
Die ganze Zeit sah Severus ihr dabei zu. Sein Ellenbogen lag auf der Armlehne des Sessels und er hatte sein Kinn in seiner Hand abgestützt. Als Christen völlig nackt da stand, steigerte sich seine Lust merklich.  
  
"Du bist wunderschön." Er stand auf, legte den Umhang ab und nahm sie in seine Arme. Der nächste Kuss von Severus war nun leidenschaftlicher und er drückte sie schnell auf sein Bett.  
  
"Wenn Du angezogen auf mir liegst, während ich schon nackt bin, spüre ich den Stoff deiner Hose zwischen meinen Beinen. Diese indirekte Berührung macht mich sehr an." Christen war nun auch schon sehr erregt, darum konnte sie ihm das so deutlich sagen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es dich anmacht. Und ich liebe es, wenn ich schnell zur Sache kommen kann." Severus öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und öffnete seine Shorts.  
  
"Manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten stundenlang quälen, aber wenn du so unter mir liegst, kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen."  
  
"Denk einfach an Eliseo" Christen musste nun grinsen. "Das finde ich aber nicht nett von dir!" Severus führte seinen Schwanz schnell in sie ein und sofort verging Christen das Lachen. "Ohhh, Severus, wenn du immer so schnell bis zum Anschlag eindringst, kann ich mich auch nicht lange beherrschen."  
  
Sie legte ihre Hände an seinen Oberkörper und wollte ihn unbewusst wegdrücken. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie vor Geilheit nicht wusste wohin mit sich. Severus nahm ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, ich tu dir ja nichts." Er verlangsamte seinen Takt und küsste sie liebevoll. Er war nun so vorsichtig und langsam in seinen Bewegungen, dass Christen ungeduldig wurde. "Bitte, besorg es mir richtig, ja?"  
  
Severus überlegte hin und her. Dann drang er noch einmal tief und heftig in sie ein, um plötzlich abzubrechen und sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen.  
  
"Was soll das, was machst Du da?" rief Christen heftig atmend. Empört schaute sie ihn an. Severus stand auf und versuchte, sich wieder ordentlich zurecht zu machen. "Na du wolltest doch, das ich lerne mich zu beherrschen."  
  
Er sah sie an und musste sich zusammenreißen, seine Mundwinkel unter Kontrolle zu behalten. "Was? Das kann doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein oder?" Christen war noch sehr erregt und gleichzeitig wurde sie wütend auf ihn, wie er so selbstgefällig da stand. `Ich könnte ihn...´ "Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass du schon von mir abhängig bist?" Er sah sie belustigt an.  
  
Das war zu viel für sie. Christen erblickte das passende Objekt rechts neben dem Nachttisch. Schnell griff sie zu und schleuderte den robusten Kerzenständer, auf dem gerade keine Kerze steckte zu Severus hinüber.  
  
Der war überrascht, aber reagierte schnell und duckte sich. Der Kerzenständer verfehlte nur Knapp sein Ziel. Als Severus sich wieder aufrichtete, warf er dabei seine Haare nach hinten. Es war totenstill im Raum. Christen und er schauten sich gegenseitig in die funkelnden Augen. Seine Worte erklangen dunkel und furchteinflössend: "Das hättest Du besser nicht getan....  
  
  
  
Kerzenständer Weitwurf und die Folgen... Christen durchbrach als Erste die Stille mit spanischen Sc himpfwörtern aus ihrer Zeit in Madrid: Zu deutsch: Arschloch, Idiot, Kotzbrocken) Severus verstand natürlich gar nichts und wandte sofort wütend einen Translator Spruch an:" Sprache wandle dich und wehe, wenn ich dich nicht gleich verstehe!"   
  
Bevor Christen dies registrieren konnte, sprudelten unter lautem Geschrei weitere Worte aus ihr heraus: "Cara del culo, Capio... (Besser ohne Übersetzung g)  
  
Nun verstand er ohne Probleme und Entsetzen lag auf seinem Gesicht: "Du hast mich mit deinen Frechheiten schon oft auf die Palme gebracht, als du noch eine kleine Schülerin warst, aber das hier ist ja wohl der Gipfel!"   
  
Christen erhob sich vom Bett, um in irgendeine Richtung zu flüchten, als sie ihn langsam auf sich zukommen sah. In dem Moment klopfte jemand an die Türe. Severus sagte nichts und fixierte sein Opfer ohne Unterbrechung.   
  
"Severus, ich muss dich in einer wirklich wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen." Es ist Professor Dumbledore" sagte Christen. Severus blickte genervt zur Eingangstüre im Labor und zischte dann leise: "Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, sonst wirst du was erleben!"  
  
Als er die Türe hinter sich zuzog, begann Christen schnell sich anzuziehen. Severus öffnete und Prof. Dumbledore trat zügig ein, um direkt zu Wort zu kommen:   
  
"Ich störe ungern, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Professor Sinistra geht es sehr schlecht. Genauer ausgedrückt, sie ist fast erblindet. Du weißt, dass sie unter der Autoimmunerkrankung Morbus Basedow leidet." Dumbledore setzte sich in den Sessel und Severus hörte weiter aufmerksam zu. "Diese Krankheit auch Immunhyperthyreose genannt, hat normalerweise sehr selten Blindheit zur Folge."  
  
"Poppy hat schon alles versucht, was in ihrer Macht steht. Antioxidantien wirkten entzündungshemmend und verminderten die Binde- und Fett- Gewebsneubildung, aber nur kurzfristig. Nun wissen wir nicht mehr weiter."   
  
Severus dachte eine Weile nach und meinte dann: "Poppy hat mir erzählt, gegen diese Krankheit haben noch nicht einmal die Muggel ein Gegenmittel. Aber ich könnte es mit einem neuen Zaubertrank versuchen. Meines Wissens nach würde ich auf jeden Fall die Spongia tosta benötigen."   
  
Nachdenklich erstellte er in seinem Kopf das Grundrezept, auf dem er aufbauen wollte. "Professor Dumbledore, dieses Salzwassertier der Familie Spongidae ist ausschließlich zwischen Mittelmeer und Atlantik zu finden. Ich brauche schon ausreichend Zeit, um diesen Trank fertig zu stellen. Und was ist dann mit meinem Projekt?"  
  
Prof. Dumbledore brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken: " Selbstverständlich tritt alles andere in den Hintergrund in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es Prof. Sinistra so schlecht geht. Die Arme ist schon sehr deprimiert."  
  
"Natürlich" erwiderte Severus. "Aber was ist mit dem Zaubertränke- Unterricht während meiner Abwesenheit? Eine Woche werde ich bestimmt brauchen, um die Spongia tosta zu besorgen."   
  
Dumbledore erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging zur Türe. "Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen Severus, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Und ich glaube es ist besser, wenn Miss Mc Arthy dich begleitet. Schließlich findet sie sich ausgezeichnet in der Muggel-Welt zurecht."   
  
Severus nickte. "Wir werden schon morgen aufbrechen." Prof. Dumbledore blickte ihn vertrauensvoll an und verließ das Labor. Christen öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre und kam heraus.   
  
"Severus, ich habe alles mit angehört. Wenn du erlaubst, gehe ich jetzt meine Sachen packen. Wann genau fahren wir Morgen um nach dieser Spongia tosta zu suchen?"   
  
Severus blickte sie hilflos an. "Ach wenn nur wüsste, wo ich suchen soll. Wir müssen uns beeilen und haben nicht viel Zeit." "Du sagtest doch eben etwas vom Atlantik und Mittelmeer oder nicht? Dann müssen wir nach Spanien, genauer gesagt an die südlichste Spitze Europas fahren. Dort gibt es eine Stadt namens Tarifa, sie liegt in Andalusien direkt zwischen Atlantik und Mittelmeer."   
  
Hoffnungsvoll blickte er sie an. "Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir anreisen." sagte Christen und musste auch diesmal nicht lange überlegen. "Wir apparieren nach London und machen uns auf den schnellsten Weg zum Flughafen. Vielleicht bekommen wir einen Last Minute Flug nach Jerez de la Frontera."   
  
Schockiert sah Severus sie an. "Fliegen? Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie ein Flugzeug von innen gesehen. Warum können wir nicht apparieren?"   
  
"Das geht leider nicht, da in Spanien kaum Magier leben und es keinen Portschlüssel für diese Gegend gibt. Mit dem Flugzeug sind wir sehr viel schneller als mit dem Auto oder Zug. Du sagtest doch selbst, dass wir nicht viel Zeit haben. Ich gehe jetzt meinen Koffer packen."   
  
Severus empfand noch nie besonders große Reiselust. In ein Flugzeug steigen...? Er fügte sich dann aber in sein Schicksal. "Ok, wir werden morgen nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen."   
  
Christen nickte und ging hinaus. Severus legte schon einige Dinge auf seinen Arbeitstisch die unbedingt mit auf die Reise gehen sollten. Dann notierte er sorgfältig das Grundrezept in sein kleines Notizbuch.   
  
Beim Abendessen waren alle recht schweigsam. Nicholos Hephaistos hatte keinen Hunger und stocherte lustlos mit seiner Gabel im Essen herum.   
  
"Wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann, sagt es mir bitte." Severus meinte scherzhaft: "Du könntest meinen Zaubertränke-Unterricht übernehmen." Bei diesem amüsanten Gedanken entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein wenig.   
  
"Prof. Dumbledore, wenn Sie erlauben, möchte ich Prof. Sinistra auf der Krankenstation besuchen, um noch ein paar Informationen bezüglich ihres Krankheitsbildes zu sammeln. Es würde die Zusammenstellung der Zutaten für den Heiltrank enorm erleichtern."   
  
"Selbstverständlich Severus, richte ihr bitte liebe Grüße von uns allen aus. Sie kann ja im Moment kaum Besuch empfangen, es ist einfach zu anstrengend für sie." Dumbledore wirkte sehr müde und erhob sich von seinem Platz um sich zurück zu ziehen.   
  
Severus sah Christen an und sagte: "Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, wenn du gleich mitkommst zu Madame Promfrey und Prof. Sinistra."  
  
Christen hielt das auch für eine sehr gute Idee und nickte zustimmend. Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich von den anderen Kollegen, da sie am nächsten Morgen doch noch vor dem Frühstück aufbrechen wollten, um den schnellsten Flug nach Andalusien zu bekommen. Auf der stark verdunkelten Krankenstation angekommen, führte Poppy sie direkt zu Prof. Sinistra, die gar nicht gut aussah. Severus und Christen nahmen sich Stühle und setzten sich an ihr Krankenbett.   
  
Sie war sehr bleich, ihre Augen tränten und sie hatte stark geschwollene Augenlieder. Severus bat Prof. Sinistra die genauen Symptome ihrer Krankheit näher zu beschreiben und erzählte ihr von dem Trank, den er dann für sie brauen wollte.   
  
Professor Sinistras Stimme klang ziemlich schwach als sie erläuterte:" Ich leide unter Lichtempfindlichkeit, Augenbrennen, Druckgefühl hinter den Augen, sowie starken Kopfschmerzen." Poppy fügte hinzu: "Außerdem hat sie eine schwere Beeinträchtigung des Sehvermögens durch die Schädigung der Sehnerven davon getragen."  
  
Severus notierte alle Angaben sehr genau und richtete kurze Zeit später noch die Genesungswünsche der anderen Kollegen aus, bevor er mit Christen die Krankenstation verließ.  
  
Beide gingen in Richtung Kerker und blieben dann vor Christens Türe stehen. "Gute Nacht Severus." Sie gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf seinen schönen Mund und verschwand in ihre Räumlichkeiten.   
  
Severus murmelte ein "Gute Nacht", obwohl sie es nicht mehr hören konnte und ging in seinen Kerker, um die letzten Sachen einzupacken und früh schlafen zu gehen.   
  
@@@@@   
  
An diesem Montagmorgen trafen sich Christen und Severus noch vor Sonnenaufgang mit ihrem Gepäck und in Muggel Kleidung in der großen Eingangshalle. Prof. Dumbledore war gekommen, um den Beiden viel Glück und Erfolg zu wünschen.   
  
Vor den Toren Hogwarts apparierten sie nur wenige Minuten später direkt nach London und landeten durch welchen Fehler auch immer, in einer Toilettenkabine des Kaufhauses Harrods.   
  
Severus öffnete die Kabine und blickte sich erstaunt um. An der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter und die Wände waren aus feinstem Marmor. Als er um die Ecke blickte, sah er an die 10 verschiedene Flakonflaschen vom besten Damenparfum auf der Ablage über dem Waschtisch.   
  
"Du meine Güte, wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?" Christen hatte sich schon wieder gefasst und erkannte den Ort. "Nun mein Lieber, ich würde sagen, wir sind im bekanntesten Kaufhaus Londons ausgekommen. Genauer gesagt in den Damentoiletten des Harrods!"   
  
Severus blickte sie entsetzt an. "In den Damentoiletten? Was machen wir nun? Ich kann hier doch nicht einfach so hinaus spazieren. Was ist wenn mich einer sieht?"   
  
Christen blieb ganz ruhig. "Nun behalte mal deine Nerven. Das Kaufhaus ist doch noch gar nicht geöffnet." Sie drückte die Türklinke langsam nach unten und erspähte durch den Spalt die große Schmuckabteilung.  
  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach "Mobiliarmus". Severus stand hinter ihr und versuchte zu erkennen, was sie damit bezweckte. "Was bei Merlin tust du denn da? Wir dürfen hier nicht Zaubern."   
  
Genervt blickte sie ihn an. "Das weiß ich auch. Aber wie sollen wir bitteschön sonst weiterkommen? Wir müssen uns beeilen. Und ich fürchte, wir eignen uns nicht besonders gut auf einer Videoaufzeichnung der hier installierten Kameras. Nimm unsere Koffer und komm jetzt!"   
  
Sie gingen hinaus und Christen veränderte auf ihrem Weg Richtung Rolltreppe mit ihrem Zauberstab die Ausrichtung der Kameras. Es kostete viel Zeit, ehe sie die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss erreichten. Sie war noch ausgeschaltet, also mussten Severus und Christen immer nach Videokameras ausschauhaltend zu Fuß nach unten gehen.   
  
Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, rempelte Severus mit seinem Koffer einen Haufen Bücher an, die ordentlich aufgestapelt waren. Er bückte sich, um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und erstarrte, als er auf dem Hardcover des Buches das er in der Hand hielt, das Gesicht eines Mannes erblickte der ihm verflucht ähnlich sah. Severus konnte sich vor Faszination nicht von der Stelle rühren. Christen wurde ungeduldig:" Was ist denn? Warum kommst Du nicht?" Sie blickte auf das Buch, das Severus noch in den Händen hielt. Der Titel lautete "Alan Rickman. The unauthorised Biography"  
  
Nun war auch sie ganz aufgeregt. "Mensch, der sieht dir ja total ähnlich! Was ist das für ein Typ?" Severus hatte sich gefangen und stapelte die Bücher schnell wieder aufeinander. Christen half ihm dabei.  
  
"Ach was weiß ich, irgendein Muggel halt" schnarrte Severus genervt. Dann schlichen sie sich leise zur hinteren Eingangstüre. "Merlin sei Dank, es ist kaum Betrieb auf der Straße um diese Uhrzeit." Sie sprach einen letzten Zauber und öffnete mit "Alohomora" die Türe. Draußen wehte ein lauer Wind und Christen steckte den Zauberstab in die Innentasche ihres Mantels.  
  
Beide zogen ihre Koffer hinter sich her und als glücklicherweise eines der schwarzen Taxis vorbei fuhr, rief Christen es sofort heran. Der Fahrer lud das Gepäck in den Wagen und Severus setzte sich mit Christen nach hinten. "Zum Flughafen Stanstead bitte."  
  
Christen atmete erleichtert auf."Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Flug bekommen." Severus hatte den Gedanken gleich fliegen zu müssen bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt.  
  
Als das Taxi vor der Abflughalle anhielt, zeigt sich schon strahlend blauer Oktoberhimmel. Der Fahrer lud die Koffer aus und Christen bezahlte ihn mit Muggel Geld.  
  
Severus zerrte die Koffer hinter sich her. `Was hat sie da nur alles eingepackt? Der ist so schwer wie Blei´ "Woher hast Du eigentlich das Muggel Geld?" wollte er von Christen wissen.  
  
"Ach, ich hatte noch eine Menge übrig, als ich in Hogwarts angekommen bin." In der Halle ging Christen schnell zum Last Minute Schalter. Eine brünette Frau um die 30 Jahre alt sah die Beiden freundlich an.  
  
"Wie darf ich ihnen helfen?" Christen blickte auf aktuelle Angebote im Hintergrund des Schalters und fragte dann: " Haben sie noch zwei Flüge nach Jerez de la Frontera oder zur Not nach Malaga?"  
  
" Einen kleinen Moment bitte, ich sehe schnell mal nach" und dabei flitzten ihre schlanken Finger über die Computertastatur um das passende zu finden.  
  
"Das sieht gut aus, Sie haben Glück, Montags haben wir oft besonders gute Angebote übrig. Hier sehen sie" dabei drehte die Frau den Bildschirm so, dass Christen die Daten einsehen konnte.  
  
"Zwei Plätze nach Jerez in Andalusien sind frei. Einer davon am Fenster und in der Nichtraucher Zone. Der Flug geht in einer Stunde, also um 8.45 Uhr. Ankunft ist um 11.35 Uhr. Kostet zusammen incl. Steuern und Gebühren 322,- EUR. Wäre das in Ordnung für Sie?"  
  
Christen lächelte die Frau an. "Das ist fantastisch, wir buchen sofort." Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in das bleiche Gesicht von Severus. "Geht es dir nicht gut mein Lieber?"  
  
Severus blickte sie finster an, sagte aber kein Wort. Christen war froh auch ihre Kreditkarte mitgenommen zu haben und bezahlte gleich mit dieser. Nach der Abwicklung gingen beide zum einchecken und Severus war froh, die schweren Koffer los zu sein. "Prof. Dumbledore hat mir einen Reisepass für dich mitgegeben."  
  
Überrascht schaute er sie an. Darüber hatte Severus gar nicht nachgedacht. Christen musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Ich muss schon sagen, du siehst in Muggel Kleidung mindestens genau so gut aus wie in deinen schwarzen Gewändern."  
  
Severus trug eine dunkle gut sitzende Jeanshose und schwarze Stiefel. Unter seiner ebenfalls schwarzen und langen Lederjacke sah man sein dunkelrotes Hemd, an dem die oberen zwei Knöpfe geöffnet waren. Am Handgelenk saß eine elegante Armbanduhr.  
  
"Danke vielmals, aber wenn ich dich so ansehe..." Er sah sie verliebt an, aber begutachtete Christen kritisch.   
  
Sie hätte noch genug Auswahl an Muggel Kleidung in ihrem Schrank zur Verfügung gehabt, aber die blaue Jeans mit dem passenden Pullover waren eher zweckmäßig als besonders erotisch. Dazu trug Christen hohe bequeme Turnschuhe.  
  
"Ich danke dir für deine Aufrichtigkeit, Severus. Du hättest mich bestimmt lieber in einem Minirock und den dazugehörigen Strapsen gesehen, aber ich kenne die Gegend, in die wir Reisen." Er wusste zwar nicht, was sie damit meinte, aber er hatte auch nicht mehr die Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln, denn der Aufruf für ihren Flug ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Nach der Flugticket und Passkontrolle gingen alle Fluggäste durch die Gangway und betraten den Flieger einer bekannten spanischen Luftlinie. Severus folgte Christen und an der angegebenen Sitzreihe blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Möchtest du am Fenster sitzen?" Sie sah, dass die Frage überflüssig war und rutschte bis zum Ende durch. Severus nahm neben ihr Platz und sah gar nicht gut aus. Während eine Stewardess die Sicherheitsregeln bekannt gab, wurde ihm noch übler.  
  
Einige Minuten später bewegte sich das Flugzeug langsam auf der Startbahn. Severus´ Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen. Und als die Maschine sich in die Lüfte erhob, ergriff Severus Christens Hand und sah ängstlich nach rechts zu ihr hinüber.   
  
Sie hätte es komisch gefunden, wenn er ihr nicht so leid tun würde. Als die Flughöhe erreicht war ging es ihm nicht viel besser. Severus schnallte sich ab und hielt Ausschau nach der Toilette, um dann schnell in der Kabine zu verschwinden.  
  
Nun machte Christen sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Eine Stewardess hatte Severus´ Verhalten bemerkt und bot sofort ihre Hilfe an." Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich dem Herrn etwas gegen Reisekrankheit geben."   
  
"Nein vielen Dank, ich sehe direkt mal nach ihm." Christen schnallte sich ab und ging zur WC Türe hinüber, um an zu klopfen. "Ich bin es, bitte mach auf."  
  
Severus hatte sich gerade aufs heftigste übergeben und spülte sich den Mund mit frischem Wasser aus. Er öffnete die Türe und Christen kam in die enge Kabine.   
  
Sie legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht. "Wie geht es dir?" Er hatte nun wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht und schaute auf sie herunter." Danke, es geht schon." Christen stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft.  
  
Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss und zog sie eng an sich. Als er sich von ihr löste, funkelten seine Augen. "Du hast ja noch etwas gut bei mir wegen der Kerzenständer-Aktion gestern Morgen." Dabei griff er unter ihren Pullover und streichelte ihren Rücken.   
  
Christen lächelte " So kuschelig ich es hier auch finde, wir müssen die Toilette räumen. Wir sind schließlich nicht die Einzigen hier an Board.   
  
Sie verließen schweren Herzens die Kabine und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Der Flug war nicht ausgebucht und so wurde schon etwas zu Essen ausgeteilt. Als Severus etwas gegessen hatte, ging es ihm noch viel besser und er wagte es, sich über Christen zu beugen um aus dem Fenster zu schauen.   
  
"Unter uns liegt jetzt Frankreich. Nur noch anderthalb Stunden, dann landen wir schon." bemerkte Christen und war froh, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter um ein wenig zu schlafen. Severus schaute in der Zeit gebannt auf den Flachbildmonitor der einen amerikanischen Spielfilm zeigte. Er handelte von Robin Hood dem König der Diebe...   
  
Als Christen aufwachte, hatte der Kapitän schon mit dem Landeanflug auf den Flughafen von Jerez begonnen. Beim Blick aus dem Fenster waren Palmen zu sehen und die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel.   
  
Severus wurde kurz übel, aber er beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als er auf der Anzeigetafel las, dass es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Erdboden waren. Die Räder setzten auf der Landebahn auf und der Kapitän begrüßte die Fluggäste im sonnigen Andalusien.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später stiegen sie aus und gingen zum Gepäckband um nach den Koffern Ausschau zu halten. Danach gingen sie durch die Ankunftshalle und Severus fragte: "Wie geht es denn nun weiter?"   
  
Christen überlegte und war selber ratlos. Allerdings nicht lange. Ein junger dunkelhaariger Spanier hielt ein Schild hoch auf dem stand "Tolox rent a car". Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und erkundigte sich auf spanisch nach dem Preis. "Cuenta costa un coche para una semana?"   
  
Der Spanier nannte einen für sie akzeptablen Preis und Christen willigte ein. "Necesito la tajeta de identidat y su numero de permiso del Conducción." Nun wurde ihr unbehaglich. Sie hatte selbstverständlich ihren Ausweis dabei, aber ihren Führerschein hatte Christen in Hogwarts vergessen.   
  
`So ein Mist´ verfluchte sie sich. `Aber der Kerl will ja nur die Führerschein Nummer haben´ Sie überlegte nicht lange und reichte dem jungen Mann ihren Ausweis während sie ihm die frei erfundene Nummer ihres Führerscheines nannte: "nueve, quatro, duo, seis, seis, cinco y siete." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken reichte der Mann ihr Schlüssel und Papiere des Wagens, nachdem er alles notiert hatte. Zu letzt nannte er ihr noch die Farbe des Fahrzeugs und zeigte auf den Parkplatz, wo der grüne Renault Clio zu finden war.  
  
Severus hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, eilte aber mit den zwei Koffern hinter Christen her. Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen begutachteten sie ihr Gefährt. "Na ja" maulte Severus.   
  
Sie verfrachteten das Gepäck im Kofferraum und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Tarifa. Christen sah ein Autobahnschild, das den Weg nach Cádiz auswies und fuhr zügig auf die Autobahn.   
  
Severus war sauer, dass er den Verstehen Zauber für die fremde Sprache nicht anwenden durfte. "Was hast du eben mit dem Kerl geflirtet?" wollte er wissen. Christen fuhr ganz entspannt, denn diese Gegend war ihr gut bekannt. "Ich habe nicht rumgeflirtet. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, dauert hier in der Muggel Welt alles etwas länger. Wir brauchen doch einen fahrbaren Untersatz, denn bis Tarifa sind es noch ca. 3 Stunden."  
  
Es war eine sehr ruhige Fahrt, da sich kein Radio im innern befand. `Das liegt sicher an den vielen Diebstählen´ dachte sie.  
  
Nach anderthalb Stunden kamen sie an der Provinzhauptstadt Cádiz vorbei, die sich malerisch auf einem weit ins Meer ragenden Muschelkalkfelsen erstreckte. Severus streckte sich auf dem Sitz, da er Bewegungsdrang verspürte. Außerdem war es schrecklich warm.   
  
Die Jacken hatten beide schon ausgezogen. "Christen, ich jammere ja ungern, aber hungrig bin ich kein guter Begleiter." Sie sah ihn an und grinste. "Das macht nichts, ich habe auch großen Hunger. Lass uns an der nächsten Venta Halt machen.   
  
Kurz darauf parkten sie den Clio im Schatten vor einem kleinen Restaurant und gingen hinein. Severus war froh das Christen die spanische Sprache beherrschte. Zwar machte ihr der Andalusische Dialekt etwas zu schaffen, aber sie bekamen die Tapas, die sie wollten.   
  
Nach dem Essen waren beide recht müde, aber es half nichts. "Komm, wir müssen weiter." Konsequenz vortäuschend stand sie auf, bezahlte das Essen und beide setzten sich ins Auto.   
  
Nachdem sie noch einmal die selbe Kilometerzahl an Wegstrecke zurückgelegt hatten, erblickte Christen den Leuchtturm von Tarifa. "Es ist 16 Uhr, wir sollten uns eine Unterkunft suchen." bemerkte sie.  
  
Severus blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Die Fahrt war zwar sehr anstrengend gewesen, aber die Landschaft wunderschön. Vor einem kleinen Hotel parkten sie den Wagen und stiegen aus. Am Empfang angekommen fragte Christen nach einem freien Zimmer: "Buenas tardes, buscamos una habitación libre con desayuno y ducha para una semana."  
  
Und wieder hatten sie Glück, denn im Hotel war fast kein Betrieb. Sie bekamen ein schönes Zimmer mit Ausblick auf das Meer. Sogar der Leuchtturm war nicht weit.  
  
Das Hotelzimmer war hübsch eingerichtet. Eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe stand vor der Balkontüre. Rechts im Raum befand sich ein großes Doppelbett, welches zu Severus´ Freude Gitterstäbe besaß.   
  
Über der Kommode links im Zimmer war ein Fernsehapparat angebracht. Dahinter um die Ecke befand sich das Badezimmer, welches recht geräumig und weiß gefliest war. "Ich muss den Ventilator mal eine Stufe höher stellen, sonst gehe ich ein" Christen wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
  
Beide räumten ihre Sachen aus den Koffern und verstauten alles im großen Schrank, der rechts neben dem Bett stand.  
  
Severus war total geschafft. "Ich gehe erst mal duschen, das ist ja schrecklich warm in den langen Klamotten." Er ging ins Badezimmer und kurze Zeit später hörte Christen, wie das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf lief.  
  
Sie legte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Christen musst kurz eingeschlafen sein, denn Severus war bereits fertig geduscht und hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Er trug eine schwarze eng anliegende Shorts. Vorsichtig küsste er sie und drückte seinen Unterkörper zwischen ihre Beine.   
  
Christen gefiel das sehr, aber zuerst wollte sie sich unter die Dusche stellen. "Ich komm ja gleich wieder. Sei schön artig!" Sie entkleidete sich schnell vor seinen Augen, bevor sie kurze Zeit später das kühlende Wasser auf ihrer Haut fühlte.  
  
Severus nahm sein Notizbuch zur Hand und schaute sich die Zutaten noch einmal genau an. Dann holte er aus dem Schrank ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und eine schwarze kurze Jeanshose. ´Stiefel sähen dazu mit Sicherheit nicht besonders gut aus.` dachte er und entschied sich lieber für ein paar hohe Turnschuhe die natürlich perfekt zur Hose passten.  
  
Als Christen aus dem Bad kam, schlug er vor. "Wir sollten gleich losgehen und uns die Gegend ansehen. Das Meer ist ja nicht weit."  
  
Sie zog sich schnell an und Beide gingen hinunter zum Strand. Die Umgebung war wunderschön und es wehte ein leichter warmer Wind. Christen hatte noch ein Handtuch zum abtrocknen mitgenommen, falls Severus sich dazu entschied sofort nach der Spongia tosta zu suchen.  
  
Und wirklich, er zog seine Schuhe, die Hose und das T-Shirt aus, um langsam ins Meer zu gehen. "Du bleibst hier und gehst mit niemandem mit. Wer weiß, was hier alles für Muggel herumlaufen." Severus sah sie mahnend an.   
  
"Wohin sollte ich denn gehen? Natürlich warte ich hier auf dich." Christen musste lachen. Severus war schon ziemlich weit hinaus geschwommen und tauchte an einer Stelle, die er für tief genug befand ab, um nach dem Meerestier zu suchen.   
  
Das Meerwasser war voller Algen und ziemlich trübe. Severus konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Er wusste, das dieses Tier ein Meerschwamm ist. Genauer gesagt ein meist schwarzer Hornschwamm von 15-20 cm Durchmesser, der auf den Meeresböden warmer Küstengewässer bis zu einer Tiefe von 4-50 m lebt.   
  
Severus tauchte auf um Luft zu holen und schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen noch einmal fünf Meter in die Tiefe hinab. Dann plötzlich sah er das Gesuchte. `Das muss der Schwamm sein´ dachte er. Das Spongin -Gerüst trug einen Weichkörper, eine gelbe, fleischige Masse, und war außen von einer rötlich- schwarzen Haut umschlossen.  
  
Severus nahm die Spongia und schwamm zügig an die Meeresoberfläche. Er blickte zum Strand, aber Christen war nicht zu sehen. Als er am Ufer angekommen war, hatte sich die Sonne schon zurückgezogen und es wurde langsam frisch.  
  
Christen war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. `Oh bei Merlin, dieses Weib kann man aber auch keine Minute alleine lassen´. Wütend zog er seine Sachen über den nassen Körper, was mehr als unangenehm war und ging mit der Spongia in der Hand zum Hotel zurück.   
  
Natürlich machte Severus sich große Sorgen. ´Wie kann sie nur einfach so verschwinden?´ Als er die Pflanze in ein großes Glas mit Salzwasser gelegt hatte, wollte er aus dem Zimmer gehen um noch mal nach Christen zu suchen.  
  
Da kam sie auch schon zur Türe herein. "Wo zum Teufel hast Du gesteckt? Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Außerdem habe ich mir meinen Hintern abgefroren." Er sah sie mit scharfem Blick an.   
  
"Es tut mir so leid, aber ein Mann der absolut nicht ortskundig war, hat mich gebeten ihm den Weg nach Gibraltar zu zeigen. Eine Landkarte hatte er leider nicht dabei. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht mitgehen dürfen."   
  
Severus zeigte sich nicht versöhnlich. Im Gegenteil: "Du hättest mir wenigstens das Handtuch da lassen können." Er strich sich die feuchten Haare mit seiner Hand aus dem Gesicht und ging zum Schrank um den Gürtel von seiner langen Jeanshose zu ziehen.   
  
"Nun dann bringen wir es hinter uns" sagte er. "Du hast meinen Befehl missachtet und ich werde dich dafür bestrafen."  
  
Christen schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte. "Ich habe bereits gesagt, das es mir leid tut, was willst du denn noch?"  
  
"Du weißt verdammt gut, was ich will. Und jetzt knie dich vor das Bett und zieh deine Hose runter!" Angst kam in ihr hoch und sie erwiderte schnell: "Severus, ich werde so etwas niemals wieder tun. Versprochen."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht, du bist schnell im Versprechen, wenn du dich fürchtest. Ich weiß, du bist es nicht gewohnt, dir von einem Mann sagen zu lassen, was du zu tun hast. Doch ich werde es dir schon beibringen."   
  
Christen schluckte und willigte ein." Ist gut, ich werde in Zukunft tun, was du verlangst. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt."   
  
"Gut, dann knie dich jetzt vor das Bett!" Severus schlug mit dem Gürtel leicht gegen sein Bein. Christen war entsetzt: "Wie bitte? Ich gehorche dir beim nächsten Mal, das habe ich doch nun schon gesagt." Severus verdrehte seine Augen. `Why me?´ dachte er, setzte sich in den Sessel der Sitzgruppe und sagte mit rauer Stimme: " Ich glaube dir, dass du es ernst meinst. Aber es ist ein enormer Unterschied, ob man etwas wirklich fest vorhat, oder ob man es dann beim nächsten Mal auch tut. Ich muss dich jetzt bestrafen. Du denkst sonst noch, du kannst mich weich kochen."   
  
Severus spürte, wie es in seiner Hose eng wurde. Christen wurde nun wirklich schlecht. "Nein, du wirst mich nicht noch einmal schlagen!" dann ging sie einen Schritt zurück. "Außerdem werde ich schreien."  
  
Severus grinste sie diabolisch an. "Du weißt wie egal mir andere Leute sind. Und jetzt mach kein langes Spiel draus." Er krümmte seinen Zeigefinger und sagte: "Komm jetzt!"   
  
@@@@@  
  
Als sie eine halbe Stunde später zum Abendessen gingen, brannte Christens Hinterteil ziemlich stark und sie war sehr wütend, dass er sich so hatte durchsetzen können.   
  
Das Hotelrestaurant lag zur Meerseite hinaus und die Tische waren wunderschön maritim eingedeckt. Der Kellner empfahl ihnen ein 3-Gänge-Menü und einen ausgezeichneten spanischen Rotwein.   
  
Christen blieb wortkarg. ´ Diesmal werde ich ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr er mich gekränkt hat ´ Einige Hotelgäste blickten immer wieder zu ihnen hinüber und der Kellner schaute Christen besonders aufdringlich an.  
  
Sie wusste warum. ´ Sicher hat er mein Geschrei gehört. Die Wände hier sind ja nicht die dicksten. Bestimmt haben alle auch die Schläge vernommen ´ Bei diesem Gedanken errötete sie.   
  
Severus fand das Essen ausgezeichnet und der Rotwein entspannte ihn. ´ Zu viel davon sollte ich aber nicht zu mir nehmen, wenn ich gleich noch etwas mit meiner kleinen Assistentin vorhabe ´ Er lächelte sie an und kam dann auf den eigentlichen Grund des Aufenthaltes zu sprechen.   
  
" Ich bin so froh, dass wir diesen Meerschwamm schon gefunden haben. Nun muss er nur noch getrocknet werden und ich kann in der Zeit schon mal das Rezept weiter ausarbeiten."   
  
Severus nahm ihre Hand in seine und sah Christen in die Augen und bemerkte, ` Meine Kleine ist supersauer, dann sieht sie so süß aus ´ "Schade, dass wir nun doch viel früher abreisen, es gefällt mir hier richtig gut."  
  
Christen sah ihn mit säuerlicher Miene an. " Also ich freue mich schon wieder auf zu Hause, dann sehen wir Nicholos wieder und ich kann auch mal nach Hogsmeade zum Frühstücken gehen."   
  
Sie war so wütend, dass Severus sie in dieser intimen Hotel-Atmosphäre bloß gestellt und es alle Gäste hatte mitanhören können. Darum konnte sie nicht umhin, ihn zu ärgern.   
  
Den aber ließ das kalt, weil er wusste woher ihre Wut kam. Im Gegenteil, es amüsierte ihn, wenn sie stur war.   
  
"Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen." Christen aber verspürte in keinster Weise Lust auf ein Schäferstündchen.   
  
"Nein, lieber nicht. Ich bin noch gar nicht müde." Severus winkte den Kellner zur Bezahlung heran. "Nun sei nicht trotzig. Das wirst du dann schon werden." Er sah ihr ernst in die blauen Augen." Christen wurde wider Willen heiß und sie sagte keinen Ton mehr, bis sie im Zimmer waren. Severus zog sie sofort an sich und küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb.   
  
Danach nahm er ein wenig Abstand, ohne sie aber loszulassen. Er betrachtete sie mit glühenden Augen und sagte mit seiner sexy Stimme: "Wenn ich dich in meinen Armen halte und spüre wie du zitterst, darauf wartest, dass ich dich nehme ..." Severus konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Seine heisere Stimme versagte und er zog sie auf das Bett.   
  
Christens Wut hatte sich urplötzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Warum, das wusste sie selber nicht. Es war ihr auch egal, denn als Severus sie vorsichtig und unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen entkleidete, entfachte er solch eine Erregung in ihr, dass sie zu allem bereit war.   
  
Severus spürte wie Christen zuckte, als er sich auf sie legte. "Soll ich aufhören?" Christen spürte die Wölbung unter seiner Hose und flüsterte leise. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mittendrin abzubrechen, siehst du mich nie mehr wieder, das schwöre ich dir!"   
  
Severus grinste und stand auf, um sich auszuziehen. Dann legte er sich nackt auf sie und zog die Bettdecke über sich. Er drückte mit seinem Knie ihre Beine auseinander und spürte wie nass sie schon war. ´ Wie immer ´, dachte er, ' Mann, kein Wunder, dass ich jedes Mal so schnell in Fahrt komme, wenn du mich so heiß machst. ´   
  
Da beide von sehr ungeduldiger Natur waren, dauerte es nur kurz, bis Severus es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Vorher führte er noch seinen Unterarm zwischen ihre Beine, um Christens Feuchtigkeit aufzunehmen.   
  
"Was tust du da?", stöhnte Christen. Severus beantwortete ihre Frage nicht und drang langsam in sie ein. Dadurch, dass sie nun trocken war, empfand Severus sie als besonders eng. Christen spürte das und auch für sie war es keine unangenehme Erfahrung.   
  
Severus beschleunigte das Tempo und kam nach wenigen Stößen zum Orgasmus. Dabei schloss er die Augen und war ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht.   
  
Er legte sich neben sie und zog sie in seinen Arm. "Bist du sehr böse darüber, dass mich dein Höhepunkt nicht interessiert hat? Es tut mir leid, aber ich war so erregt und seit dem letzten Mal, als ich abgebrochen habe, hat sich einiges angestaut."   
  
Christen beugte sich über ihn und küsste Severus sanft auf den Mund. "Das macht nichts, es ist auch so sehr schön für mich gewesen. Es ist immer eine Erregung mit Ihnen zu schlafen, Professor Snape." Dann kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn und beide schliefen im Licht des Leuchtturms ein.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen duschten sie und Christen zog einen kurzen schwarzen Minirock aus dem Schrank. Dazu trug sie ein paar passende hochhackige Schuhe und natürlich halterlose Strümpfe. Severus wollte an ihr herumfingern, aber leider musste Christen darauf bestehen, sofort zum Flughafen zu fahren.   
  
Sie packten ihre Koffer und gingen zum Frühstück, das typisch spanisch ausfiel. Christen nahm sich ein bocadillo mit Käse und Schinken und zeigte Severus, dass man vorher Olivenöl aus einer kleinen Kanne auf das Brot fließen lässt. Dann bestellten sie noch Milchkaffee dazu.   
  
Nach dem Frühstück gaben sie die Zimmerschlüssel ab. Christen bezahlte und telefonierte vom Empfangstelefon aus mit dem netten Herrn von Tolox rent a car, damit er informiert war, dass sie das Auto früher zurück bringen würden.   
  
Am Mittag kamen die Beiden am Flughafen von Jerez de la Frontera an und gingen auf direktem Wege zum Last-Minute-Schalter. Es war nur sehr wenig Betrieb an diesem Tag und sie hatten wieder Glück. Zwar konnte Christen nur zwei Flugtickets mit getrennten Sitzplätzen ergattern, aber die Maschine würde schon in einer knappen Stunde abheben.   
  
Schnell übergaben sie den Renault Clio samt Papiere und Schlüssel an den Autovermieter. Dann brachte Severus die Koffer zur Gepäckaufgabe und sie konnten sofort einchecken.   
  
Gut Zwanzig Minuten später saßen die Beiden angeschnallt im Flieger Richtung London Steanstead. Christens Sitzplatz war im Mittelgang und Severus hatte seinen zwei Reihen hinter ihr. Ihm schien der Rückflug wenig auszumachen, da er ziemlich gelassen wirkte.   
  
Anderthalb Stunden später, nachdem die Stewardessen die leeren Tabletts vom Mittagessen abgeräumt hatten, ging Severus an ihr vorbei und steuerte auf die Toilettenkabine zu, um in ihr zu verschwinden.   
  
Christen machte sich sofort Sorgen, obwohl er den Gang nicht sehr eilig hinuntergegangen war. Sie folgte ihm und klopfte an die Türe.   
  
Severus machte die Kabinentüre ein Stück auf und als er Christen erkannte, wurde sie schnell hineingezogen. " Kann ich nicht mal in Ruhe meine Python auswringen, ohne von dir verfolgt zu werden?" Severus lächelte und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. "Ich dachte, dir ist wieder übel geworden vom Fliegen."   
  
Severus drückte seine Lippen hart auf ihre und öffnete mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Rock und Severus stockte der Atem, als er mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel griff.   
  
"Du verdorbene kleine Hexe, hast ja gar kein Höschen an." Christen grinste frech. "Stört es dich?" Severus schob den Rock hoch und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: "In keinster Weise. Dann muss ich hier nicht lange rumfuchteln."   
  
Christen musste an seinen Zaubertränke-Unterricht denken: "Stimmt, ich erinnere mich, du hasst albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel."   
  
"Shhhhht, sei still jetzt, damit ich mich auf meine nächste Untat konzentrieren kann!" Severus stellte sich hinter sie und drückte Christen in die gebückte Stellung nach unten. Dann öffnete er den Wasserkran und nahm sehr viel Seife aus dem Spender, die er mit warmem Wasser in seinen Händen aufschäumte.   
  
"Was machst du denn da?" Christen stützte sich mit ihren Handflächen auf dem geschlossenen WC-Deckel ab und konnte sich wegen der Enge nicht umdrehen.   
  
"Du sollst still sein, hab ich dir gesagt." Severus seifte seinen Schwanz mit beiden Händen ein und umfasste schließlich ihre wohlgeformten Hüften. Dann drang er sehr vorsichtig und langsam in sie ein. Christen versteifte sich und Severus ließ sich noch mehr Zeit.   
  
"Ich weiß, es brennt wie die Hölle, aber letztendlich bin ich der Teufel und darf mit meinem Zauberstab hier keine Gleitcreme herbeizaubern. Also beiß die Zähne zusammen und entspann dich bitte."   
  
Sie atmete tief ein und versuchte sich ihm zu öffnen. Severus spürte, wie sie nachgab und konnte nun ganz in sie eindringen. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, weil es sehr erregend war, Analsex mit Christen hier auf der engen Flugzeugtoilette zu haben.   
  
Severus behielt den langsamen Rhythmus bei, um ihr nicht allzu sehr weh zu tun. ` Ihr Hintern hat immerhin noch rote Striemen von meiner Tracht Prügel und wird von der Seife bestimmt noch Tage später brennen.´  
  
Diese Gedanken trieben ihn auf dem Weg zum Höhepunkt weiter voran, bis das Flugzeug plötzlich durch ein Luftloch einige Höhenmeter verlor und absackte.  
  
Unmittelbar danach klopfte es an die Türe. Christens Herz begann noch mehr zu rasen. "Was tun wir denn jetzt?", flüsterte sie.  
  
Severus antwortete nicht und beschleunigte statt dessen das Tempo. Er konnte jetzt um keinen Preis mehr aufhören.  
  
Sie spürte, dass er nicht abbrechen würde und konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, das alle Fluggäste wussten, was sie hier trieben. Dieses Wissen und dass Severus sich nicht darum scherte, erregte Christen so sehr, dass sie unter lautem Stöhnen zum Orgasmus kam.  
  
Ihre Hemmungslosigkeit brachte Severus dazu, direkt danach in ihr zu kommen. Auch er war dabei nicht gerade leise und rief ihren Namen.  
  
Auf die Ekstase folgte die Ernüchterung und sie ordneten schnell ihre Kleidung, um sich ihrem Schicksal zu stellen. Als Gentlemen war es natürlich an ihm, zuerst den Ort des Geschehens zu räumen.  
  
Als er aus der Kabine trat, sahen fast alle Fluggäste samt Besatzungscrew entsetzt zu ihnen hinüber. Einige schüttelten ihre Köpfe und konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Severus nahm Christen bei der Hand und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf zu ihrem Platz. Als sie ihren eingenommen hatte, setzte er sich wieder zwei Reihen hinter sie. Eine kurzhaarige Frau links neben Severus starrte ihn immer wieder von der Seite an, bis ihm der Kragen platzte und er sich mit eisiger Stimme und funkelnden Augen an sie wandte: "Warum sehen Sie mich die ganze Zeit so an? Hat es Ihnen noch nie jemand richtig besorgt, bis Sie sich vergessen haben?"  
  
Die junge Frau schluckte und blickte für den Rest des Fluges stur geradeaus ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren. Als der Flieger landete, atmete Christen erleichtert auf. ` Endlich! Bin ich froh, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, wo mich keiner so schamlos kennt. ´  
  
Es dauerte allerdings eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie, ihre Koffer hinter sich herziehend, das Flughafengebäude verließen und an einer günstigen Stelle Richtung Heimat apparierten.  
  
Vor den Toren von Hogwarts angekommen, gingen sie zügig hinein und begrüßten Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Hephaistos, die sich gerade in der Empfangshalle aufhielten.   
  
Beide waren überrascht, wie schnell es Severus gelungen war, die Spongia ausfindig zu machen. Stolz präsentierte er das Glas in dem sich der zusammengezogene Schwamm befand. Das Salzwasser hatte Severus schon abgeschüttet, da er ihn nur getrocknet verwenden konnte.   
  
Prof. Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Severus und meinte: "Ihr seid sicher sehr geschafft von der Reise. Bringt erst mal die Koffer auf die Zimmer und packt aus. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen."  
  
Nicholos nahm Christen den schweren Koffer ab und begleitete die Beiden in Richtung Kerker. "Und, habt ihr mich vermisst?" Dabei sah er sehenssüchtig auf Christen. Severus ärgerte sich, den zweiten Koffer nach dem Apparieren nicht an die Hand genommen zu haben.  
  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte Severus genervt. Christen blieb vor ihrer Türe stehen und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von ihm. "Bis gleich beim Essen. Ich muss mich erst mal etwas ausruhen. Der Flug war wirklich anstrengend." Sie ließ die Beiden stehen und ging auf ihr Zimmer.   
  
@@@@@  
  
Zwei Stunden und ein Kamillesitzbad später kam Christen ausgeruht in den Speisesaal. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl.   
  
Severus war auch schon da und sah sie verliebt an. "Hast du noch genug Power, um mir heute bei dem Heiltrank für Prof. Sinistra zu helfen?"   
  
Christen überlegte kurz und antwortete: "Wenn es dir diesmal wirklich ernst ist mit dem Trankbrauen, komme ich gerne und helfe dir." Sie nahm sich reichlich von dem Essen, da die Nächte mit ihm immer sehr lang waren.  
  
"Gut, dann gehen wir, wenn du fertig bist." Severus nahm sich auch noch mal vom Fleisch und dem Gemüse nach und stellte gedanklich die letzten Zutaten zusammen.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie am Arbeitstisch in Snapes Labor und er setzte den Kessel auf. "Also, ich nenne die Zutaten und du holst sie mir aus dem Regal, damit ich abmessen kann."  
  
"Als erstes Acetyl Cystein, OPC Extrakt und Beinwell." Dann zählte Severus nach und nach weitere Zutaten auf: " Lachesis, Arconite, Schafgarbe und Osterluzie...."  
  
Wenn das Rezept eine höhere Dosis verlangte, veränderte Severus mit Christen die Potenzen, und zum Schluss zerkleinerte er sorgfältig die benötigte Menge der Spongia tosta, um sie am Ende hinzuzufügen.  
  
Die grün-gelbliche Flüssigkeit im Kessel schäumte stark auf und roch schrecklich. Severus schien zufrieden mit seinem Werk und füllte etwas davon in eine Phiole ab.  
  
"So, fertig. Es ist zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber Prof. Sinistra wird es bestimmt kaum erwarten können, etwas gegen ihr Elend zu tun."   
  
Christen konnte ihm nur beipflichten, aber es schüttelte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand dieses Gebräu trinken musste. " Wenn es so gut wirkt, wie es stinkt, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen." Sie schüttelte sich noch einmal und dann folgte Christen ihm auf die Krankenstation.   
  
Madame Pomfrey willigte sofort ein, den Trank noch in dieser Nacht bei Prof. Sinistra zur Anwendung zu bringen und weckte diese vorsichtig auf.  
  
Prof. Sinistra sah noch schlechter aus, als beim letzten Mal und bedankte sich schon im voraus überschwänglich.  
  
Severus war das unangenehm: "Sie müssen ihn trinken. Dann sehen wir bald, ob er auch wirkt. Allerdings habe ich keinen Zweifel an der Entfaltung seiner vollen Wirkung."  
  
Mutig setzte sie das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus. Christen und Poppy beobachteten keine Veränderung und wurden unruhig. Severus versicherte den drei Frauen, dass die Heilung bald eintreten würde, wenn Prof. Sinistra den Trank als Kuranwendung noch eine Woche zweimal täglich trinken würde.  
  
Prof. Sinistra bedankte sich trotzdem noch tausendmal und Poppy begleitete Severus und Christen hinaus. "Seid mir bitte nicht böse, aber es graut schon bald wieder der Morgen. Sie sollten auch schlafen gehen."  
  
Christen war in der Tat ziemlich müde und geschafft. Als sie vor ihren Kerkertüren standen, fragte Severus mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Zu dir oder zu mir?"  
  
"Oh, Severus, mit mir ist heute wirklich nicht mehr viel los, bitte hab Erbarmen. Ich bin schließlich nicht nur hinten, sondern auch noch zwischen meinen Beinen wund."  
  
Er kam auf sie zu und drückte ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und getrennt auf ihre Zimmer gingen. Severus war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Christen auch gut ohne ihn einschlafen konnte. Er hatte sich schon sehr an sie gewöhnt und Einsamkeit kam in ihm hoch.  
  
` An ihrem Freiheitsdrang werde ich wohl nie etwas ändern können, aber ... ´ Severus grübelte noch sehr lange und bevor er beim Morgengrauen endlich einschlief, waren seine letzten Gedanken noch immer bei Christen.   
  
Sie erwachte erst gegen Vormittag und sprang aus dem Bett. ` Mal eine Nacht ohne meinen Potionmaster, was das doch ein Ausgleich an Schlafdefizit bedeutet ´ Christen duschte ausgiebig und zog etwas Nettes an, um sich dann mit noch feuchten Haaren auf den Weg zu Prof. Sinistra zu machen.   
  
Auf dem Flur begegnete ihr Severus. ´ Seine Kleidung und der schwarze Umhang stehen ihm doch immer noch am besten´, dachte sie und Schmetterlinge tanzten wild in ihrem Bauch.  
  
"Guten Morgen Christen", sagte er ernst. "Kommst du bitte mal mit!?" Sie wunderte sich, folgte ihm aber. Severus hakte sie unter und führte sie nach draußen zum See. Eine Weile gingen sie still nebeneinander her, bis Christen das Wort ergriff: "Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu Prof. Sinistra. Geht es ihr nicht gut?" Severus sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete.   
  
"Doch, es ist schon eine kleine Verbesserung festzustellen. Ich habe ihr gerade die zweite Dosis verabreicht." Wieder Schweigen ...  
  
"Du erlaubst doch trotzdem, dass ich sie besuche, oder?" Christen blieb jetzt stehen und blickte ihm in das Gesicht. Er war blasser als sonst. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" Severus schaute ihr nun tief in die Augen und hoffte, er würde das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl aufbringen, für das was er Christen jetzt sagen wollte ... nein ... sagen musste. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Frage ...  
  
Severus war nun so durcheinander, dass er nicht wusste, wie er beginnen sollte. Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und begann mit gewohnt dunkler Stimme:  
  
"Es hat mich noch keine Frau so glücklich gemacht wie du es tust ..." Er stoppte kurz und Christen musste lächeln. Sie war erleichtert darüber, nichts Schlimmes aus seinem Mund zu hören. "Das freut mich aber, dass du mich noch nicht leid bist. Darf ich unsere Patientin denn heute noch besuchen, oder wird das nichts mehr?"  
  
Severus hätte sich ohrfeigen können. ` Warum stelle ich mich nur so dumm an? ´ "Warte einen Moment Christen ... Deine Antwort auf die Frage, die ich dir nun stellen werde, kann nur "ja" oder "nein" lauten. Hör auf dein Herz, ich bitte dich." Und dabei kniete Severus vor Christen, die nun auch blass wurde, nieder und fragte:  
  
"Christen Mc Arthy, BITTE HEIRATE MICH!"  
  
Nun war jemand anders sprachlos und qualvolle Sekunden vergingen, ehe sie antwortete: "JA, Severus Snape, ich heirate dich! Aber nur unter einer Bedingung ..."   
  
Severus fiel erst mal ein Stein vom Herzen und er fragte: "Die da wäre?" "Wir werden nicht nur ausschließlich englischen Sex haben!" Severus verstand sofort, was sie meinte und lächelte erleichtert. "Ich werde mich bessern, versprochen."   
  
Dann erhob er sich und gab Christen einen liebevollen Kuss, bevor er als Verlobungsgeschenk aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs zwei goldene Zauberstäbe hervorholte, die sich glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stand am Fenster und besah mit gütigen Augen sein Werk. Und er stellte fest, dass es gut war ...  
  
Die Verlobung von Severus und Christen sprach sich in Hogwarts selbstverständlich schnell herum. Zwar änderte sich nichts am Stil des Zaubertränke-Unterrichts, aber die Schüler konnten nun sicher sein, Professor Snape nicht mehr so oft zu später Stunde beim nächtlichen Kontrollgang auf den Fluren zu begegnen.  
  
Als er und seine zukünftige Frau und Assistentin eine Woche später offiziell Verlobung feierten, war auch Professor Sinistra wieder vollständig genesen. Nicholos Probus Hephaistos konnte darum schon früher als erwartet neue Aufgaben außerhalb von Hogwarts antreten.  
  
Er verabschiedete sich am Ende der Feier ein wenig traurig von Christen und Severus. Nicholos würde sich immer gerne an den gemeinsamen Abend zu dritt erinnern. Er wusste, dass es ihnen im Grunde auch so ging.   
  
Als Nicholos gehen wollte, musste Severus noch eine Frage loswerden, die ihm schon auf der Seele brannte, seit er den Astronomieprofessor das erste Mal getroffen hatte:  
  
"Sag mal, es gibt doch einen bestimmten Grund dafür, dass deine Eckzähne so lang und spitz sind oder?"  
  
Nicholos zeigte ein letztes mal seine schneeweißen Zähne und antwortete: " Ja, in der Tat den gibt es. Ich bin Animagi und werde zum Gorillamann, nach der Verwandlung. Die Zahnstellung dieser Tierart ist unserer ziemlich ähnlich. Bis auf die spitzen.... na ihr wisst schon verwandle ich mich vollständig zurück. Behaltet es aber bitte für euch."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging mit wehenden blonden Haaren Richtung See, um zum neuen Ziel zu apparieren.   
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
